Echoes of Destiny
by EspeciallyCriminallyGleeful
Summary: When Santana loses her memory will she and Brittany be able to find love again?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. As much as I wish I did.

Santana made eye contact with the two swat officers on either side of her, motioning with her hand one final time which way each man was to enter the apartment. One to her right, one to the left, like always. She took a deep breath, nodded more to herself than the two cops that flanked her and kicked the door full force, sending it flying open.

"NYPD, Hands in the air! Don't move!" Santan yelled as she rushed into the small dirty apartment with her gun drawn. She heard a crash, from what must be a back bedroom, of breaking glass.

'Damn it, why don't they ever listen when I say don't fucking move!' she thought.

She kicked in the interior bedroom door just in time to see a large shape, clearly a man, pushing his way out the window and onto the 8th floor fire escape and turning to run towards the roof.

'Fuck, didn't this guy watch horror movies? You never ever run up the stairs. Moron!' she thought as she pulled herself through the window.

Santana turned and quickly started to run up the fire escape after the suspect. She rapidly gained on the suspect as they both heeded towards the rooftop. She may have been slight of stature but she was clearly in much better shape than this guy. Santana gained on the suspect, trying to over take him before they reached the roof. After 4 flights of stairs Santana had closed the gap to less than 10 feet, and then she realized her mistake. The man turned towards her, pistol in hand and fired. She saw the muzzle blast in slow motion. The first shot went harmlessly over her shoulder. But then she felt the impact of the second and third shots against her Kevlar vest. The vest did it's job, stopping the small caliber rounds from entering her body, tearing through her vital organs, but the impact was enough to throw her off balance. She felt herself falling backwards for what seemed like forever, felt her body colliding with stairs, heard bones breaking, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. If I did than Brittana would always be on. Proudly so.

**Chapter 1**

It had been almost four days and Quinn was fairly sure that Brittany had not actually had more that a few hours of sleep. The normally bubbly blonde looked so tired and defeated that in nearly broke Quinn' heart to see. She knew how devoted the tall dancer was the the small latina lying unconscious in the hospital bed looking so... fragile. So... broken. So... un Santana Lopez.

Quinn glanced to the clock on the wall, wonder how long it would take for Rachel to return from the cafeteria with food for Britt. Quinn had given up two days ago in trying to get Brittany to go own and get something to eat. She had adamantly refused to leave Santana's bedside. And today it had taken almost an hour to finally convince the girl to take a shower and change clothes, a task that had been completed in the en suite bathroom in record time.

Both Rachel and Quinn could see that slowly Brittany was beginning to accept the possibility that the love of her life, Santana, might not wake up. For four days they had watched the realization of the situiation finally begin to sink in. Each time that a doctor or a nurse came in to evaluate Santana's progress, or lack there of, it was clear that they were becoming less and less hopeful that she would wake up. And each time, even if they offered words of hope and encouragement Quinn could see Brittany's heart break a little bit more. It was killing Quinn to see her best friends both suffering in different ways. She took a deep breath and was about opened her mouth to say something, anything to try to make Brittany feel better but words failed knew that she had to be strong, to help keep Brittany's hope alive, but she knew that she couldn't keep it up much longer. Q felt tears start to form in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Just then Rachel entered the small private hospital room with a try of food, which she sat on the small table that was next to the latina's bedside, offering a small sad smile in her friends direction.

Brittany softly mumbled, "Thanks Rache.." and absent mindedly picked up a fork and began to move the food around the plate. Rachel sighed and turned to face Quinn, "We should probably get going Babe, we both have to work in the morning." Hazel eyes looked onto deep chocolate ones for a few seconds before Quinn nodded and shifted her gaze to Brittany before speaking. "Britt, we need to head home in a few. Are you sure you want to stay tonight? We could swing by your place on the way home and drop you off." Brittany looked up after a few seconds, "No thanks Q. I should stay. If she... when she wakes she is gonna need me here." Rachel noticed both blondes shoulders visibly drop when Brittany had said "if". She decided to give the two women a few minutes together. "I will go let the night nurse know that you are going to be staying the night again then. With that Rachel turned on her heels and stepped out of the small room and shuffled down towards the nurses station.

Quinn got to her feet, and crossed the short distance to the taller girl, putting her arms around her and immediately felt the dancer begin to cry gently on her shoulder. She knew that there would be time for her to cry later, now she needed to be there for her friend. After a few minutes Brittany finally pulled back and wiped the tears from her crystal blue eyes, sniffling slightly. Just as Quinn was about to say goodnight, both girl turned at a sound from the brunette in the bed next to them.

Santana groaned heavily as her eyes fluttered slowly open, the bright fluorescent lights clearly taking a few seconds to adjust to. Brittany sprang to her feet, almost knocking Quinn over in her rush to be at Santana's side. She grabbed her hand and began to rapidly speak, "Oh my gods San! Thank goodness you are awake! How do you feel? Are you okay? Say something please?".

Santana blinked several times in the direction of the excited blonde before croaking out "Water...". Quinn grabbed a cup and filled it with with ice water from the pitcher next to Brittany's mostly untouched food and handed it to the now fully awake latina. She took several slow long sips of water before handing the cup back to Quinn. "Ummm... thanks. I uhhh think I am fine. But where am I? What happened, and why the hell does my head hurt so damned bad? And I hate to be rude, but who are you two? For that matter who am I?".

Quinn looked from Santana to Brittany just in time to see the blonde start to sob again and rush out the door, literally running into Rachel on her way out the room. "Brittany what are you running for? Santana! If you are awake than why is Brittany crying?" Rachel glanced towards Quinn who was staring daggers at Santana.

"Oh good fucking job Santana! Britt has been here day and night for four days since you got hurt and the first damned thing you do is make her cry!"

"Who is Santana, and why the hell are you yelling at me? And who was the girl that just ran out of here crying? Somebody had better start explaining shit to me like right now!"

Quinn's expression went from anger to confussion in a split second. "You...you really don't remember anything? You really don't know who you are?"

"Nope, not a clue. Now what the hell happened? And who was that girl?"

Quinn stood opened mouth for a few seconds, trying to process the information in front of her, unable to find words. Rachel finally stepped in for a speechless Quinn Fabray.

"That girl was Brittany. You're wife."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee. As much as I wish I did. Then we would have entire eps devoted to Brittana and Faberry.

Chapter 2

10 minutes later found a doctor asking a battery of questions to Santana as Rachel stood aside and Quinn went looking for Brittany. "How can I remember the date, give or take a few days, do math, and even know the current president but not know my own name? And on a side note I am fairly sure that I am thinking in spanish. Explain that one to me doc." The doctor looked up from the chart he was writing in at the last part of Santana's statement and paused a few seconds before he spoke. "As for the spanish part, that I have no explanation for Ms Lopez. But the rest is fairly simple. Along with the broken ribs and various cuts and bruises that you sustained in your fall after being shot you received a significant blow to the head. You have a cerebral contusion, in addition to a severe concussion. Basically you have a bruise on your brain. The symptoms can include confusion, headache, nausea, lack of coordination, sleepiness, possible seizures and memory loss." Santana rolled her eyes at the doctor, "I see you left that little gem until the end." The doctor tried his best to ignore his patients not so pleasant mood and continued. "Typically these symptoms will lessen as the contusion heals." "So the fact that I can"t remember shit should go away?" "Possibly Ms Lopez. But the brain is a very complicated system and I won't make any promises. You may get your memory back all at once or in bits a pieces. It may return in a few hours, days or it may never return at all. We will just have to wait and see." With that the doctor gave a weak smile at Santana and Rachel and walked out of the room.

"Well at least he said it was a possibility that you would be getting your memory back. Dealing with head trauma seems to be very complex, the human brain works in mysterious ways. I read recently that humans only use a small portion of our brain capacity in day to day life." Rachel opened her mouth to continue her patent pending rambling but stopped when she looked over at Santana.

Santana fixed her gaze on the small brunnette standing next to her and rolled her eyes. "Umm... no offence, but are you always so damned perky and annoying? And do you have a name? I gather that mine is Santana."

Rachel's cheeks flushed slightly as she stepped forward, producing her hand to shake. "I am so sorry for the lack of introductions. I am Rachel Barbra Berry. Triple threat. Two time Tony award winning star of broadway. And yes I suppose I am always, as you put it, a bit annoying. And apparently memory or not you seem to have retained some of your rather less than endearing personality traits."

Santana thought about the statement before she smiled and laughed softly. "So I take it I am always a bit of a bitch?"

Rachel returned the smile, "Yes definitely. Oh and the thinking in spanish part I think I can offer an explanation for. You didn't learn to speak english until you were 8 or 9, when you moved to the states from Puerto Rico. At least that is what Quinn and Brittany told me, I didn't meet you until high school. We were all in glee club together."

"Not sure I want to know what a glee club is. Now speaking of Quinn and Brittany. I am guessing that those were the two blondes who ran out of here. And I am married to Brittany, the one with the amazing blue eyes?"

"Yes. The two have you have been together for basically forever, but you have been married just a little over two year. The wedding was lovely."

"Nice. Weird, but nice. And the other blonde then is Quinn?"

"She's your best friend. And my girlfriend."

"Ok, lets see if I have got this straight. Or gay it seems. I am Santana. Brittany is the hot blonde with the blue eyes and is my wife. You are Rachel something something and are apparently a legend in your own mind. And your girlfriend is my best friend Quinn, who yelled at me when I woke up. I miss anything?"

Rachel stomped her foot before replying, "Well I most certainly am not a 'legend in my own mind' as you so rudely put it. I have two Tony awards to my credit!"

"Fine estrallita, you are a big deal or something," Just a as Rachel was about to continue to argue about her contributions to the entertainment world Quinn and Brittany appeared in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Rachel aren't mine. As happy as I would be if any or all of them were. And Glee still belongs to FOX and Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennen. To bad.

**Chapter 3**

Quinn hadn't had a hard time tracking down Brittany after she had fled Santana's room. She knew that there was a small pond in the main courtyard of the hospital that attracted ducks. After finding her it took several minutes and several rounds of tears to convince the taller girl to return to the floor that Santana's room was on to speak to a doctor. Once they returned they found San's physician who reiterated to the two women the basics of what he had told Santana and Rachel about the possibly permanent memory loss. Brittany had begun to sob again, and it took soft words and gentle pats by Quinn to bring the girl back under control. Quinn had never really been the touchy feely but she knew that it was what Brittany needed. Once Brittany was finally calm enough the two blondes made their way back to the tiny latina's hospital room. As they entered the room both Santana and Rachel's focus turned to them. Quinn looked over at Rachel who nodded her silent understanding and headed towards the door. Rachel turned back towards Santana as Brittany cautiously crossed the room to the bedside. "So we need to get going, Quinn has to work early in the morning. But we will be back after work tomorrow, and if you need anything you guys can call us. Goodnight." With that both girls smiled softly, as Quinn took Rachel's hand in hers and they walked out of the room, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

Santana looked up at the blonde now standing several feet away from her bed and made eye contact with soft blue eyes. Brittany and Santana continued to stare into each others eyes for what felt like an eternity before Santana finally broke the silence.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Well it was a start thought Santana. "So... ummmm... I guess I am Santana. I didn't catch my last name."

"Lopez." Brittany offered.

Santana let the name play in her mind for a few seconds and then held out her right hand and said, "Well then. Hi. I am Santana Lopez. And you are?"

Brittany stepped forward to the edge of the bed and took Santana's hand in her own as she softly said, "Hi. I'm Brittany. Brittany Pierce-Lopez."

"Nice to meet you Brittany Pierce-Lopez. So we really are married huh?"

Britt bit her lower lip and flushed slightly. "Yep. We really are married. Its been two years."

"Nice. At least I'm not married to the mouth little brunette Rachel."

Brittany couldn't stiffle the laugh at the thought of Santana and Rachel being married. "I think you and Rachel would have killed each other years ago, or at least you would have killed her. You and Quinn would have killed each other too for that matter."

"So blondie and the midget are a couple too? How very L Word of us all. And how weird is it that I can remember that dumb show but I can't remember who I am."

"Yeah, they are together too... So it doesn't bother you? To be with me I mean? To be... gay?" Brittany looked genuinely concerned that it might be an issue.

Santana smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. Not a problem for me. A bit of a surprise I guess, but I don't have any problems with it. I mean, look at you, you are gorgeous." As soon as she said the last word Santana realized what she had said and immediately felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "Um... so how long have we been together? You said we have been married for two years, right? Geez, I am not even sure how old I am, or we are I guess. Ugh, this is confusing."

"Now you know how I feel half the time." Santana raised an eye brow questioningly, wondering what the blonde meant by that, but Brittany continued to talk. "Anyways, well, we got together in High School, between our junior and senior year. And we graduated in 2012, and that was like almost five years ago. So we are both 23 this year. But we have been friends and basically been in love since we were like 8. Does that help at all?"

Santana laughed. "Not really, but I am sure we will have plenty of time to figure out all the details. Ummm I'm kinda tired. Would it be okay if I try to get some sleep?"

"Sure San, sorry if I confused you more. Do you think it would be okay if I stay with you for awhile? Unless you think that is weird, I mean I am not like gonna be creepy and watch you sleep or anything."

"I would like for you to stay." Santana reached her hand out to Britt who sat down in the chair pulled up against the edge of the bed and took Santana's small hand in hers with a soft smile."I mean you are technically the only person in the world I know right now." With a small smile and a large yawn Santana rolled over to face Brittany, closed her eyes and fell asleep in seconds. still gently holding hands.

The next morning Santana slowly woke up to find Brittany sleeping in the chair next to her, hunched over with her head resting on the edge of the bed. Santana lifted her hand and softly brushed the blonde hair away from the sleeping girls face, who sniffled and fluttered her eyes open. "Hey. How did you sleep? That chair couldn't have been very comfortable." Brittany stifled a yawn as she sat up and stretched her back and neck. "It was okay I guess. But I am am gonna be glad to go home and sleep in our own bed tonight." Santana began to blush at the words 'our bed', and was thankful that a nurse reading a clipboard walked in just then, saving Santana from her sudden embarrassment at the thought of sharing a bed with Brittany.

"Good morning Ms Lopez. It looks like as soon as we got a little paperwork done and set up a few follow up appointments we should be able to send you home." Santana stiffened slightly at the word 'home'. She had no idea what to expect of home. All that she knew about home was that she shared it with the beautiful blonde who had spent the night sleeping in the chair next to her. The thought calmed her slightly, although she wasn't quite sure why she felt so comfortable with the blue eyed girl. The doctor had said that she might get things ack sporadically, and maybe this was a latent memory.

"Sounds good to me. Not that your hospitality hasn't been stellar, but I am already kind of tired of looking at this room, seeing as it is the only place I have ever seen." The nurse smiled softly. "I will be back in a little while with a wheelchair in a few minutes and we will get you out of here. Feel free and change your clothes if you want to."

Santana turned to Brittany as the nurse walked out, and whined. "A wheelchair? It's my brain that is broken, not my legs!" Britt shrugged.

"Well in movies and on TV they always make people leave in wheelchairs. I think it is more dramatic that way."

"Fine." Santana said still pouting. She leaned up and started to shift in the bed when she became aware that she had no idea what she was wearing under the covers. She glanced down an noticed for the first time the thin white tanktop stretched over her upper body, and the distinct lack of a bra. She blushed furiously before remembering that the blonde next to her was her wife, and as such had certainly seen her naked before. She took a deep breath and slid the covers down and was relieved to find that she was wearing a pair of gray NYPD academy sweats. She turned her body to swing her legs over the side, and groaned loudly and took several shallow breaths trying to recover from the flash of pain from her injured ribs. She suddenly remembered the doctor mentioning last night that she had several broken ribs from either the bullets hitting her kevlar vest or from the the fall that had caused her head injury.

"Are you okay Santana? Do you need help?"

Santana grimaced at the waves of pain radiating through her chest and said through gritted teeth. "Yeah, maybe. I might need a hand with my shoes and socks. And I really doubt that I can get a shirt on either."

Brittany stood up and walked over to a small travel bag and returned with several pieces of clothing in her hands. She gently slid a pair of socks onto Santana's bare feet. "Glad Quinn suggested I grab you a zip up hoodie to wear home, that should help."

Santana slid slightly farther forward on the edge of the bed as Brittany stepped closer to the edge of the bed. The small latina slid her knees between Brittany's hips as Britt reached around to slide the right sleeve onto Santana's arm and drape the other sleeve over her left shoulder and over the broken ribs. As Brittany stepped closer to slide the sweatshirt onto her shoulders Santana felt herself take a deep breath at the sudden proximity of the tall blonde. Brittany noticed this and smiled broadly as she reached up her hand and stroked Santana's cheek softly. Santana felt her cheeks flush slightly at the gentle touch on her skin as her eyes made contact with astonishingly deep clear blue eyes of the woman standing in front of her.

"Hi." Santana whispered.

"Hey." Brittany said just as softly.

"I think we have had this conversation before."

Brittany bit her lip softly, glancing down from Santana's eyes to her lips and back up. Santana could suddenly hear her pulse pounding in her ears as Brittany started to lean in to kiss her. Just then the nurse walked in with the wheelchair and loudly cleared her throat. Both Santana and Brittany pulled apart, both blushing deeply.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Never has been. Never will be.

**Chapter 4**

Santana quickly slid her shoes on and went to stand up, hoping to make a hasty exit from the hospital and the smirk on the nurses face. She had barely made it to her feet when she suddenly got dizzy, having to grab onto Brittany's shoulder to keep from toppling over.

"Sorry Brittany... guess the wheelchair isn't such a bad idea after all." The proximity to the blonde seemed to make Santana's head spin. She was still dizzy, the effects of the concussion no doubt. But her head seemed to be spining in more ways than one. Was Brittany really going to kiss her just now, or was that in her head? Did she want her to kiss her? Santana wasn't sure what she was supposed to be feeling right now. She decided not to dwell on it for the moment. She did know that she was ready to get out of that hospital room. Maybe being back at home, in something that should be a familar setting would help make things make more sense. She released her grip on Brittany's shoulder and shuffled over to sit down in the wheelchair that the nurse had positioned by the door. She took a deep breath and looked over at Brittany who was throwing the travel bag over her shoulder and taking one last look around the room as if to make sure they weren't forgetting anything. Well anything besides every moment of Santana's life before 24 hours ago she thought slightly bitterly. Brittany walked over and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair, aiming it for the bank of elevators that would take them to street level where they could catch a cab.

It only took a few minutes for a cab to pick them up from in front of the hospital. Santana had stubbornly refused help from either the cab driver or Brittany as she slid into the back seat of the taxi. The ride to the apartment was spent in silence other than the noise of traffic and the engine of the cab. Santana had her eyes fixed out the window, taking in as much of the view of the city speeding past them as possible, for fear that she might not see them ever again. She was broken out of her fascination with the sights by the sound of Brittany's voice, soft and slowly becoming familiar.

"We're here Santana." Santana glanced up at the building, a three story brownstone set into a row of nearly identical buildings. She swallowed once before nodding her head and grabbing the handle of the taxi's door and stepping out onto the sidewalk. She was immediately struck by the noise on the street. Traffic, raised voices, children playing the life of New York. A few seconds passed before she felt Brittany's hand on her elbow. "It's ok. Lets get inside and get settled, k?" Brittany's voice was comforting, and so Santana nodded again and allowed Brittany to step forward as she fell into step behind her. Britt slipped her keys into the lock and opened the front door of the building, letting them both into a small lobby area with a small row of mail boxes on the far wall. "Third floor." Brittany said, sounding slightly like a your guide. Santana followed up the stairs and onto a landing, where Brittany again slid her keys into a lock. Brass numbers adorned the simple white door, #32. None of it meant anything to Santana. As she heard the tumbler turn in the door handle she took a deep breath and sighed louder than she had meant to. Brittany turned to see Santana shake off a visible full body shudder. Brittany laid a hand on the smaller girls shoulder, squeezing gently, hoping to offer some reassurance.

"Are you okay San? We don't like keep anything scary in there. Unless you count Lord Tubbington, he can be a bit scary sometimes." Santana glanced from the door to Brittany with a questioning look on her face, wondering what exactly a Lord Tubbington was.

"Its just... I don't know... This is my home. Our home I guess. Our whole life. And I can't remember any of this..." Santana's voice trailed off she looked from Brittany to the door, lost in thought. Brittany gave the latina's shoulder another soft squeeze, trying to comfort her. Britt wasn't used to Santana being afraid of anything. She was always the strong one, the one who would hold Britt in the night when she was afraid. She just hoped that her touch was a comfort to her wife.

"If you want, we could maybe rent you a hotel room or something, if you think you think that would be more comfortable."

"No Brittany. I'm okay. If I am gonna be someplace I don't recognize it might as well be here. And I want to be where ever you are." Santana smiled weakly, trying to reign in her emotions.

"K. Well then, welcome home I guess." Brittany turned the knob and opened the door to the apartment. Santana followed closely behind Britt into a small entry hallway. She almost walked into the back of the tall blonde as she stopped to slip her shoes off just inside the door.

"Oh, sorry. Do I need to take my shoes off too?"

Brittany shrugged. "Well it's your rule, I don't really care."

Santana laughed for what felt like the first time in ages as she slipped her converse off to sit next to various other shoes piled under a small coat rack. "Guess I shouldn't start out breaking my own rules now should I?" Brittany smiled softly and gave another shrug of her shoulders as she walked a few feet down the hall and into an open doorway on the left. Brittany was clearly falling into her normal getting home routine as she moved almost on auto pilot around the room. She dropped her keys on the kitchen table with a clatter and opened the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water, handing one to Santana. Brittany wandered back out into the hallway and she could hear socked feet padding away, probably dropping the travel bag in the bedroom she thought.

Santana took a look around for the first time at the small kitchen she was standing in. She could tell from the array of spices and mountain of cookware piled about that one of them must do alot of cooking. She wondered for a few seconds if she could cook. What her favorite foods were. Did they cook together? After a few seconds her eyes settled on the fridge at the far side of the small room. She walked over to examine the photos that were stuck all over, held up with magnets from various fast food joints. She recognized in several photos Brittany, Quinn and Rachel. In most of those pictures she also saw a young woman with dark hair, deep brown eyes and mocha skin. That must be me she thought. Some how in the hours that she had been awake she had managed not to get a glimpse of herself, or if she had she hadn't realized it was her. She reached out and touched a strip of four photos stacked vertically that were of her and Brittany. The top one showed the girls smiling at the camera, the second they both had their tongues out, the third had Santana grinning at Brittany who was laughing. And in the fourth and final picture the two were engaged in a kiss. She almost felt guilty looking at it, as though she was looking at a private moment between two people she hardly knew.

"We look so happy..." she said quietly to herself.

"We are, or were. That was just a couple of weeks ago. You took me to central park zoo for my birthday." Santana managed to contain a gasp at the words that were spoken close to her ear. Somehow Brittany had managed to slip back into the kitchen and was now standing with her hands lightly on Santana's hips, body close behind her. Santana struggled to keep her breathing in check as she she said, "Your 23rd birthday right?" She hoped that her voice sounded more contained to Brittany than it did in her own ears.

"Yep, and yours was just a week before." Santana's mind raced to find a way out of the current situation.

"Um, Brittany? Do you think I can take a shower? I have been lying in a hospital bed for like a week, I must be kind of gross by now." Brittany stepped back and Santana felt as though she could breath again.

"Sure Santana, I will grab you a towel and a change of clothes, something comfy. And you don't have to keep asking for permission for stuff around here. You live here too remember. In fact you pay most of the rent." Britt's voice trailed off as headed back out of the kitchen, and Santana heard a cupboard open down the hall way. She raised her voice to make sure she could be heard.

"I know. It's just, you know, I just figured I don't really know where anything is yet..." Smooth Santana, really smooth she thought as she leaned her back against the stove.

"So shower is in the bedroom. Well the bathroom is in the bedroom, the door at the end of the hall. I started the water so that it has a chance for the water to get hot like you like it. I think I will give Q a call while you are in there and see if they are still gonna come over in abit, they wanted to stop off before Rachel has to be a rehearsal."

"Sounds good. Thanks." Santana offered a broad smile at the blonde, truly thankful for everything she had done in the last 24 hours. She walked out of the kitchen and turned to head down the hallway to the bedroom, where she could hear water running.

"Oh, San?" Santana turned on her heel as Brittany leaned out the doorway. "Do you need any help getting undressed? I can help you with your tanktop if you need me too."

Santana felt her face flush and quickly turned back towards the bedroom so that Brittany couldn't see the color flooding her cheeks. "No thanks Brittany, I think I can manage. If I need any help I will come back out and ask."

She was already in the bedroom as she finished the sentence. Santana glanced around the darkened bedroom for a few seconds before she headed into th brightly lit bathroom, pushing the door closed behind her. She leaned against the door for a few moments before catching her reflection in the mirror. She stepped forward, pressing her hips against the sink, trying to take in her own image. Long dark hair pulled into a loose pony tail, chocolate eyes, rich sun kissed skin. Even with the dark bruise on her temple from the fall she was striking. 'Damn Santana, not bad, not bad at all' she thought, chuckling at herself. She noticed that the mirror was starting to fog over from he steam and so she quickly used her right hand to grab the hem of her white tanktop and pulling it off, revealing nasty dark bruises under her left breast. She gingerly touched the bruises and the broken ribs underneath, wincing in pain at the feeling.

She then grabbed the top of her sweatpants and slid them down to reveal a pair of simple black panties and a small surprise, a tattoo. She stifled a laugh at the small almost delicate line of ink on her pelvic bone. In thin black cursive was one word. Brittany. 'Well I guess I must really belong to her' she thought. She slid the panties to the floor, kicking them towards her sweat pants an stepped into the hot water of the shower. She stepped under the stream of water and groaned at the feeling of the hot water cascading down her body. She reached up with her right hand and pulled the hair tie out of her thick hair, allowing it to all loose around her as she turned with her back to the shower head. As the water poured down her body she allowed her gaze to drift down to the fine ink on her hip. She let her fingers slowly trace over the letters, a small smile playing on her lips. She finally broke away from the tattoo and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She washed through her hair, not an easy task with essentially one arm and when she was finished turned off the water.

She grabbed a towel and dried her body, wrapping it around her chest and then grabbed the second towel laid out for her and began to dry her hair. After getting her hair moderately dry she dropped both towels and slid on a pair of soft blue cotton panties and a pair of columbia university sweat pants that Brittany had laid out for her. She looked skeptically at the black tanktop still laying on the counter. After several attempts, and a rather impressive string of expletives mostly in spanish she managed to work her way into the shirt. She decided to let Brittany help her with her hair, rather than wrestle with it herself. She opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom in a cloud of escaping steam. Her eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the low lights in he room, and sweeping the room her eyes fell on Brittany laying across the bed, obviously sound asleep.

Santana smiled at the sight of the girl laying on the bed and decided to take a few moments to look aroud the bedroom. Her bedroom. Well hers and Brittany's. She walked to the closest nightstand, realizing immediately that this must be her normal side of the bed. On the small nightstand were only a few items. A book, a black leather wallet and she noticed with a small gasp a gun in a holster. Her gun. She knew that she was a cop, that was why she had gotten shot and fallen down that damned fire escape. But until now, seeing the gun, she hadn't really thought about it. She lightly touched the grip of the gun before shuddering slightly and moving on to the wallet. She picked it up and flipped it open revealing her police shield. A large piece of shining silver metal, embossed with lettering that read NYPD and had a series of numbers, she guessed they must be her badge number. She wasn't sure why but holding the shield filled her with a distinct sense of pride. She finally glanced at the book, Philip K Dick's Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? She picked it up and read the back cover, some science fiction thing. 'Who would guess that I am also a nerd' she thought with a laugh. She heard a small sniffle come from the bed, and then heard Brittany shift on the bed.

"Hey, sorry San... must have fallen asleep. Haven't slept much for a few days." Brittany yawned and sat up slowly, not quite awake yet.

"No worries, I think I got enough sleep the last week for both of us. Ummm, do you think you can give me a hand with my hair? I couldn't figure out how to get it back up with one hand." As she said it she glanced down at her ribs and pointed to her arm for emphasis.

"Sure San. I always love brushing your hair, just sit down in front of the vanity." Santana did as she was instructed and crossed the room, settling lightly on the chair in front of the mirror. Brittany followed and picked up a small silver backed brush from the table top and started to carefully running it through Santana's long dark hair. Santana glanced in the mirror, watching the beautiful blonde gently attending to her hair. After a few minutes Brittany changed her focus, glancing up to look for a hair tie, catching Santana's eyes in the mirror causing both girls to smile shyly. Britt returned her attention to the table top, grabbing a black rubberband and pulling Santanas hair into a ponytail.

"All done." Brittany stepped to the side, allowing Santana to take in her reflection in full. Santana swiveled in her seat so that she was facing the blonde.

"Thanks Britt." She saw Brittany's blue eyes light up at the shortening of her name. "Oh, you could have warned me about the tattoo by the way." Santana saw a blush quickly creep over Brittany's fair skin.

"Oh... I guess I forgot." She reached down and took Santana's right hand, placing it on her own hip bone. "I have a matching one, with your name." Santana was suddenly very aware of her close proximity to Brittany, and the feeling of her fingers touching Brittany's hip. She looked down at their hands and then up into Brittany's crystal blue eyes. She swallowed thickly and was aware of her heart suddenly pounding in her ears. Seconds seemed to melt into minutes. Brittany began to lean down and forward, lips parted slightly. 'She's going to kiss me' Santana dully thought. Santana felt a flash of panic at the realization but then her body seemed to go on auto pilot, her eyes closing as Brittany closed the last few inches. Their lips had barely touched when both girls froze at a sound from the hallway. Santana's eyes flw open as Brittany pulled her lips away. Somebody had just closed the front door. Brittany quickly stepped back, pulling Santana's hand free of her hip as she turned towards the doorway.

"Hey Quinn, Rachel, we will be right there." Brittany said loudly. She them turned back to a blushing and very confused latina and said quiet enough for only Santana to hear. "I gave them the spare key while you were in the hospital. Guess I forgot that too."

With that Brittany left a very flustered Santana sitting in front of the vanity, wondering what the hell just happened.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine. Never has been. Never will be.

**Chapter 5**

"You guys had better be decent" Quinn's voice rang out from somewhere near the front door.

Santana felt the flush rise to her cheeks again, and she wondered for a few seconds if anybody had ever died from blushing to much. She decided to think about that and what had just happened between her and Brittany later. She got up and followed Brittany out of the bedroom and towards the voices down the hallway.

**"**Hey guys. I was just helping San put her hair up. How was work Quinn?" Santana mentally thanked Brittany for ignoring Quinn's comment about them being decent.

**"**It was fine. Dull but fine. We can't stay long, Rachel has to get to rehearsal in just a bit. So how are things going for you two? Is she getting settled?" Quinn asked with a tone of concern.

Before Brittany could answer Santana walked into the living room, placing her hand lightly on the blondes shoulder on her way past the chair she as sitting in. "She's getting as settled as she can." Santana said with a smirk as she crossed to a large arm chair and sat down, throwing her legs over the arm.

Quinn cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the latina. "Cute San. So do you remember anything yet?"

Santana flashed a cocky grin before adopting a slightly more serious look. "I am awfully cute aren't I? And nope I got nothing still."

"Well I'm glad to see that your ego wasn't hurt in the fall."

"Must be why you all love me." Quinn tried and failed to keep from laughing as Rachel walked into the living room carrying a mug full of some sort of hot beverage. Santana figured it must be tea or something for her voice. Rachel sat the glass on the coffee table and grabbed Quinn's hand gently, pulling her girlfriend down to sit on the couch with her. Quinn obliged her girlfriend and sat down leaning into Rachel as the brunette began to talk.

"So what are your plans for now? I mean with things like work and sleeping arrangements and so forth? I can only assume that this situation is exceedingly awkward for both of you. The idea of sharing a living space, let alone a bed with a virtual stranger must be daunting to say the least." Quinn covered her face in embarrassment and shook her head at her girlfriend's blunt statement. Santana dropped her eyes and blushed for what felt like the hundredth time. And Brittany just shrugged and shifted her feet uncomfortably before she spoke.

"Well it's not really awkward for me. But i guess it must be for you San. I hadn't really thought about it."

Santana looked up at each of the women in the room sheepishly, her eyes finally settling on Brittany who looked deep in thought. Santana took a deep breath trying to come up with something, anything to say. "Ummm, yeah..." She mumbled.

Rachel spoke again, aware of the uncomfortable vibe that had settled between the four women. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought it up. It certainly isn't my place to get in the middle of your domestic situation. I'm sorry Brittany, Santana." Rachel made eye contact with both women to ensure that her words were taken to heart, truly looking apologetic.

"Well kinda late for that. But whatever. And not that it is really any of your business, but I was figuring that for now one of us will take the couch." Santana braved another look at Brittany whose shoulders had visibly dropped and looked on the verge of tears at her suggestion. "Just for a few days Brittany. Just until, you know, we get to know each other. Or i mean I get to know you..." Santana trailed off in her rambling, afraid that she was making the situation worse with each word.

"Oh, yeah. Of course that makes sense Santana. I just hadn't really thought about it is all. I'll take the couch for a few nights. Since your ribs are hurt I am sure the bed will be more comfy for you. And Lord Tubbington won't mind if I take the couch." Britt's voice sounded strained and slightly distant.

Santana looked from Brittany to Quinn looking for some help. She then shifted her gaze to Rachel, who she gave what she hoped was a convincing glare of death. It seemed to have the proper affect at least on Quinn who elbowed her girlfriend in the ribs. Rachel jumped slightly before chiming in cheerfully. "I'm sure it will be just a few days. Hopefully Santana, you will get your memory back and then everything will be back to normal in no time."

"Right Britt." Quinn added. "A couple days and I am sure things will be fine." Santana wasn't sure that either Quinn or Rachel really believed what they were saying, but it seemed to have the desired effect on Brittany who looked slightly less worried. Quinn turned to Rachel and added, "We should get going babe, we don't want you to be late for rehearsal." Both Quinn and Rachel looked to Santana who nodded that it was a good time for them to leave.

"I should probably try to get some sleep anyways." Santana said, relieved that Rachel couldn't make things any more uncomfortable, but nervous to be alone with Brittany.

Rachel and Quinn both quickly got up and said their goodbyes. They both gave Brittany a hug and let themselves out, leaving the two women alone in the quiet apartment. Several moments passed before Santana decided to break the silence. She took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh before she spoke softly.

"Are you mad at me Brittany? About the couch thing? Or anything else?"

Britt bit her lower lip, a nervous tick that already made Santana's pulse quicken slightly.

"No San, I'm not mad at you about the couch. I just didn't really think about how hard this is all going to be on you. But I can't be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong, besides getting hurt. And that wasn't your fault. And I can't be mad at you, I love you..." As she trailed off a silent tear ran down Britt's cheek. Santana quickly got up and crossed the room, crouching down in front of Brittany. She smiled softly and ran her hand gently over Britt's cheek, wiping away her tears with the pad of her thumb. Blue eyes slowly met rich brown as Santana continued to smile.

"I know you love me Brittany. And I can tell that I am the luckiest woman in the world because you love me. And I would be crazy if I don't love you too, I just don't remember it yet. Just give me a couple days to adjust ok? I'm sure that Quinn and Rachel are right. Things will work out, I promise. Ok?" Santana wasn't sure how she knew that it was going to be okay, but she knew that she believed her own words and hoped Brittany did too. Brittany nodded her head softly to show that she understood. "I just need you to be patient with me. I am scared. And I am guessing that is not something either of us is used to. And if I don't get my memory back I don't want to rush this, it may take time to get back to where we were. Does that make sense?"

Brittany smiled and leaned her head forward to rest her forehead against Santana's. "I get it. Even with a broken brain you are still smarter than me. Just tell me what you need, k? And tell me if I move to fast okay?"

"It's a deal Britt." Brittany leaned back and smiled at Santana with a slightly mischievious grin on her face.

"Ok... So I guess that means no more kissing for awhile then?"

Santana laughed. "I was wondering if we were going to talk about that. I think its better if we hold off on that for a bit. Not that I don't want to, because I do. But lets just take it slow ok?" Brittany nodded and smiled shyly. "Good, now that that is settled, why don't we order some take out and you give me the grand tour of our apartment?"

While they waited for their chinese food to arrive Brittany showed Santana around their apartment. Britt told her that it was the first apartment that they had rented when they got to NYC. The plan had been to move into something bigger after they got married, but by then it had felt to much like home for them to consider moving. They started their mini tour in the kitchen. As it turns out most of the cooking supplies did in fact belong to Santana. She loved to cook all kinds of food apparently and when ever she had a night off she tried to make dinner for them both.

After the kitchen Britt took Santana back into the living room and showed her a bunch of framed photos that were on the walls. Most of them contained Santana and Brittany and quite a few also had Quinn and Rachel. There were pictures of San and Britt along with Quinn in their cheerleading uniforms. And others of all four girls in matching costumes from various glee club performances. Brittany promised to dig out some of the dvd's that had both cheer and glee performances on them. Santana wasn't so sure she wanted to see them, but Britt was so excited that she couldn't bring herself to tell the girl not to bother. Before they got a chance to look around the bedroom the door bell rag, signaling that their dinner had arrived.

They settled into the kitchen and ate mostly in silence, neither really feeling the need to talk. As she was finishing last egg roll Santana found herself yawning, she glanced to the clock on the stove and saw that it was already almost 11pm.

Santana stood up and stretched her arms over her head, forgeting about her ribs, and let out a small grunt of displeasure as she grimaced at the pain. "Damn, got to remember that those hurt. I think I should head for bed Britt. I am starting to fall asleep here at the table. Are you sure you are okay with taking the couch? I will totally take if if you want."

"You are the one with the hurt ribs." Brittany lightly poked at the injured area, earning her a small frown from Santana. "I will be fine on the couch. Do you need anything before bed?"

Santana thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "I can't think of anything. But Britt, thank you."

Brittany locked her blue eyes onto Santana's chocolate ones with a small amount of confusion on her face. "What are you thanking me for Santana?"

The latina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. For being so amazing. You are handling all of this really well. And you are doing a great job of putting up with me, and taking care of me. And for loving me. So thanks." Santana wasn't sure why, but she felt like she might cry as she finished her sentence and felt herself unable to look at Britt, finding an interesting spot on the table to stare at.

"Hey. Look at me Santana, more importantly look at your right hand." Santana did as she was told and caught sight of the thin silver band on her ring finger. She hadn't really payed much attention to it until just now, but realized what it meant. It was her wedding ring. "Do you know what that is? It is a symbol that means that I will love you and be by your side no matter what. Even if you don't remember that that is what it is there for. Got it?" Santana felt a tear run down her cheek and nodded her understanding. Brittany stood up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and pulled her into a gentle embrace, and spoke softly into her hair. "Good. Now go to bed San. You have your first therapy session tomorrow. I love you." They both let the hug linger for a few seconds, neither quite ready to let it end. Santana finally stepped back, and wiped a few stray tears from her cheeks. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Brittany's forehead and turned and headed down the hallway to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did every episode would include at least one song being sung by Santana while Brittany danced to it.

**Chapter 6 **

Santana was aware before she even opened her eyes that she wasn't alone in bed. She rolled over onto her side as she opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile. At some point in the night Brittany had managed to crawl into bed without waking the latina. Santana considered for moment letting the blonde sleep for awhile longer, but she glanced at the bedside clock and saw that it was nearly time for her to get up to go to her first therapy session. She couldn't resist brushing back a few strands of hair from the sleeping girls face. She was amazed at how beautiful the blonde was, even when asleep.

**"**Brittany..." Santana laughed softly as Brittany snuggled deeper into the comforter. "Brittany..." Santana said a little more forcefully. This time Britt whimpered and slowly opened her blue eyes to find a very amused Santana looking over at her.

"Hi." was all a very sheepish looking Brittany managed to squeak out, a blush quickly spreading over her cheeks as she dug her face back into the pillow.

"I thought you were going to sleep on the couch Britt." Santana tried to hide her smile but she knew she was failing miserably.

"I am so super sorry San. I couldn't sleep and I thought that I would wake up before you get up and sneak back to the couch..." Santana couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

**"**It's okay Britt. I think the bed is plenty big enough for the both of us. What say tonight you just start in here with me, as long as you promise to stay on your side of the bed." Britt smiled widely and held out her pinky, which Santana took with a slightly confused look.

**"**Pinky promise to stay on my side of the bed!"

"Good. Now that we have that settled, are you going to come with me to this stupid therapy session today?"

"Sure. I got somebody to cover the rest of my classes this week so I can totally go with you." Santana's facial expression changed quickly from a big smile to a look a confusion, causing Brittany to look concerned as well.

"Gods, I just realized something. I know that I'm a cop, but I have no clue what you do for a living Britt."

Now it was Brittany's turn to laugh. "Well I guess we kinda haven't really gotten much of a chance to talk about stuff like that have we? I teach dance mostly. And I have done some choreography for a couple shows both on and off Broadway. I actually even did the choreography for one of the shows that Rachel won a Tony for." Brittany smiled proudly at her brief resume.

"Wow. A dancer huh. That explains your amazing body." Santana thought before realizing that she had actually said it aloud. She felt her face begin to flush a bright scarlet as Brittany grinned at her.

"Thanks San. And your body is pretty awesome too by the way."

Santana rolled onto her back, let out a groan and covered her face with her arm as she mumbled. "Right, well before I die of embarrassment, I am gonna go jump in the shower so that I am not late to my appointment." With that she sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed and glanced back at Brittany who had an amused look on her face.

"Ok. Well try not to die, since I just got you back... well mostly back anyways." Brittany said with a shrug. "So your clothes are in the top two drawers, underwear and stuff I mean. And almost everything on the left side of the closet is yours. If you need a hand with anything just yell for me, I am gonna go make some coffee for the road and then I will jump in the shower after you."

Ten minutes later found Santana standing in their large walk in closet, sliding on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black short sleeve button up shirt. Just after sliding her arms into the shirt and before she got a chance to button it Brittany walked into the closet clad in just a towel. Santana let out a small squeak and pulled her shirt closed, trying in vain to cover her mostly bare torso. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at Santana's new found modesty.

"If there is one thing in my life I thought I would never see it was a shy Santana Lopez. I have seen you naked before Santana, like alot. We've been sleeping together since we were teenagers. But if it makes you feel better I can let you finish..."

Santana shook her head and took a deep breath, trying not to stare at Brittany wrapped in only a towel. "Ummm, no it's fine. I am done in here anyways. Closet is all yours." Santana slid past Britt as she tried rather unsuccessfully to button her shirt. She gulped deeply but managed to steel herself and keep from turning to look when she heard Brittany's towel hit the closet floor, no doubt leaving the tall dancers body naked and in full view. Santana was fairly sure that is she turned around she would either die of sheer embarrassment or spontaneously combust.

She said slightly louder than she meant to on her way out of the bedroom, "I'll meet you in the kitchen when you are ready to go Brittany." As she entered the kitchen she felt like shoving her head or perhaps other parts of her anatomy farther south into the freezer to cool down. She settled instead on grabbing two bottles of water, one for herself and the other for Britt for the trip to the clinic. Several minutes later, as Santana was taking a sip of her water Brittany walked into the kitchen, causing the latina to nearly spit her water out. Brittany was wearing more that just the towel that she had been covered by in the bedroom, but just barely. She wore a blue tanktop that accentuated her stunningly azure eyes. And a pair of very short shorts that showed off her long toned legs.

Brittany noticed Santana checking her out and smiled. "When you're done mentally undressing me we can go Santana." With that Britt winked, grabbed a water from Santana and left the brunette opening and closing her mouth like a guppy as she struggled to come up with something to say. Santana heard the front door open and Brittany's clearly amused voice. "Come on S, hurry up or we are going to be late."

* * *

><p>Santana was walking so fast down the block that she almost knocked over several unfortunate people who dared be in the way of her one woman tidal wave. "Dios mio, what a damned waste of time. How in the hell was that supposed to help? If I was paying for that crap I would ask for my money back. No way in hell am I going back. I am already missing 23 years of my life, I don't need to lose more of it in one hour increments."<p>

Brittany had been trailing behind Santana for two blocks before she finally spoke up, causing Santana to stop walking and take a deep breath. "Come on San. It couldn't have been that bad could it? What did you talk about?"

"Not that bad? Lets see, my 'therapist', '' Santana used massive air quotes around the word therapist, "spent the first 10 minutes reviewing her personal resume. I think she may be more in love with herself than Rachel if such a thing is even possible. Then we spent the next 15 minutes recapping my life, all like 36 hours of it that I can remember. And then she asked me about my feelings, which boiled down to anger and took about 10 seconds to discuss. So that left us over a half an hour for her to ask me a bunch of increasingly dumb questions about myself, none of which I could answer by the way, because she apparently didn't get the memo that I don't fucking remember anything. Which is why I am here. 'Do you remember the accident?' No. 'Your job?' Nope. 'School?' No. 'Friends?' No. No. No. Hell I even tried answering in spanish, no recuerdo nada, but that didn't help. Seriously Britt I am not fucking going back."

Brittany looked clearly upset after Santana finished her mini melt down.

"I'm sorry Britt, I'm not yelling at you, I just needed to vent. I just don't see how somebody who has never met me is going to help me remember my life, thats all..." She trailed off, afraid that she had worried that she had truly upset Brittany, or even scared her with her anger. In all honesty Santana was a bit scared of her own anger but was relieved to see Brittany's expression relax slightly.

"It's okay, I know you aren't mad at me, just frustrated. You don't have to see that therapist again. We can call your doctor tomorrow and find you somebody else. Your doctor thinks it will help. Besides before you can return to the force, even if you hadn't lost your memory, you have to see a shrink for a few sessions. Just promise you will try again? Please, for me at least?"

Santana could feel her heart melting at the pleading, almost puppy dog look on Brittany's face. She sighed deeply and smiled softly. "We can try another shrink. I still don't see how somebody who doesn't know me can help me get my memory back, but I will try. Ok? I promise I will try." Britt threw her arms around Santana and gave her a huge hug, and whispered in her ear a soft thank you. The blonde let go after a few seconds and took a step back. Santana ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

"Sorry to get so upset, it just felt like such a waste of time. And I am already missing out on so much of my life. On us..." she trailed off and stared down at the pavement for a few seconds before glancing up and into Brittany's blue eyes. "Do you think maybe it would help for us to just talk? I mean who better to tell me all about me. My life. And us, our life..."

"That sounds like a great idea to me. Why don't we grab some coffee and just go sit someplace and talk. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds perfect."

Brittany reached down and linked her pinky finger with Santana and they resumed walking. Santana glanced down at their hands, thinking that the pinky holding was a little odd, but that it somehow felt right too.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That would be Fox.

**Chapter 7 **

**"**So tell me all about Santana Lopez...". Brittany looked up from the cup of coffee in her hands with a small smile on her lips.

"Well you are one of my favorite things to talk about, but what do you want to know?"

Santana looked away from Brittany and out across the well manicured lawn in front of the bench they were sitting on. They had grabbed coffee and walked in comfortable silence for a few blocks, pinky's linked, until they had reached this small quiet park tucked into the neighborhood near the therapist office. Santana watched a few children playing on the small jungle gym for a moment before returning her gaze back to the blonde sitting close nest to her.

"Ok, so how did you an I meet?" Santana felt herself smile instantly at the way that Brittany's eyes light up at the thought of their first meeting.

**"**Well actually, we met in a park kind of like this one. Only a bit bigger, and it had a duck pond in it. It was the park near both our houses in Lima. That is in Ohio if you didn't know. Anyways, I was chasing a duck when I ran into you. I mean like actually ran into you. Or more fell on you. We were 8. You started yelling at me in spanish at first, but then when we got up you stopped yelling." Santana looked like she had a question so Britt paused and nodded her head to let her ask.

**"**So I only spoke spanish?"

"No, you spoke some english, just not alot. And when ever you get mad you usually yell and cuss in spanish, even now. You were born in Puerto Rico, and you moved to america that summer. You had only been here a couple weeks when we met. We have been talking for a while about taking a trip to Puerto Rico some day. Maybe as a late honeymoon, we never got a chance to take one."

"Maybe when I get my memory back we can start planning it." Santana said almost absentmindedly. "So you fell on me and I was yelling at you, huh?"

Brittany smiled broadly at the suggestion of taking a trip to see Santana's home before she continued. "Well so as soon as you actually looked at me you stopped yelling. You were the prettiest girl I had ever seen and I decided right then that we should be friends. We spent the whole day together and when my sister told me it was time to go home for dinner I started to cry because I was afraid that I would never get to see you again. But you promised we would, and I made you pinky swear that we would play again soon."

"So that's where the pinky holding thing came from?"

"Yeah, I guess. I never really thought about it, but yes. After that day we always held pinkys. Anyway, that night I went home and told my mom that I had a new best friend and that I was gonna marry you. She laughed, I guess because I said I was gonna marry a girl I just met. But I was right, cuz I did end up marrying you!" Brittany beamed as she looked down at the simple platinum bands on each of their right hands. Santana followed her eyes down to the matching rings and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I may be completely wrong about this Britt, but aren't wedding rings supposed to go on your left hand, not your right?" Brittany began to blush as she bit her lip in that way that now made Santana's heart pound and her mouth go dry.

"Yeah, that was my fault. At the wedding when we went to exchange rings I got kind of confused, maybe I am ring dyslexic or something, and put it on you right hand, and you thought it was cute and so you put mine on my right hand too. We planned on switching them to the left after the ceremony, but you said that you loved that it made us a bit different from everybody else, so we kept them like this." Santana started to laugh at the idea of ring dyslexia but when Brittany looked deeply into Santana's eyes the look of love that Britt gave her took her breath away. Santana's hand instinctively slid forward and her pinky wrapped it's way around Brittany's. Brittany smiled shyly as she felt their hands join. After a few seconds Santana cleared her throat and decided to ask another question before things got any more intense.

"So we have been best friends ever since?" She hoped that her voice was more confident than it sounded in her own ears.

"Basically. We had kind of a big fight our junior year of high school and didn't talk much outside of Glee club for part of the year." As Britt mentioned their junior year her eyes became slightly distant and she looked a bit like she might cry. Santana felt a wave of anxiety wash over her when Brittany mentioned them having a fight. She wasn't sure why, and some how she felt fairly sure that what ever had happened was her fault, but she knew that she didn't want to hear about it right now. There would be time for those kinds of details later.

"So what the hell is a Glee club exactly?" Santana said quickly, hoping to move away from the thought of them having fought.

Brittany laughed at Santana's question. "That is exactly what I asked Quinn when she made us audition for it! Glee club is a fancy name for show choir. It means that we got to sing and dance together with all of our friends. Well mostly I danced and you sang. You have an amazing voice San." Santana felt her cheeks flush at the compliment.

"Why did Quinn make us join? I saw pictures of us in cheerleader uniforms. Why would cheerleaders join the choir?"

"Well that's kinda extra complicated. See Quinn's boyfriend at the time Finn joined the club, and Rachel was kind of throwing herself at him. Quinn got super jealous of Rachel and at the same time our cheer coach Sue Sylvester hated Mr Shuester, so coach got the idea that we should join the club to keep Quinn from losing Finn and so we could spy on the club and destroy it from the inside."

"Wait what? I am beyond lost. Quinn and Rachel were fighting over some guy? The same Quinn and Rachel that are our friends and a couple? And we were spies? Okay, that is beyond weird."

"Yep. I hoped we would get to wear trench coats and sneak around with cool gadgets, but mostly we just watched the club and reported back to coach. And Quinn and Rachel, they hated each other in high school, or at least they pretended to hate each other. They were always fighting over guys, Finn and Puck mostly. That was why we were so surprised when they got together. They managed to keep it a secret from us for almost a whole year. I mean you and I kept our relationship secret longer than they did, but I think everybody pretty much knew that we were together..." Santana saw Brittany's eyes drop to the grass in front of them, the far off look returning once more.

"I have a bad feeling that was my fault wasn't it? And that is why we fought during our junior year isn't it?" Some how Santana knew that she was right, and was terrified of the answer.

Brittany nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah. You were afraid of what people would think if they thought you were gay. So you wanted to keep us a secret. You kind of broke my heart. I wasn't sure I could ever forgive you. But I did, it took time, but I did." Brittany smiled softly, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Santana could feel her own heart breaking.

"I am so so so sorry Brittany. I can't imagine what I was thinking or why I would want us to be a secret..." Santana trailed off as she felt hot tears begin to run down her cheeks. Brittany reached over and pulled Santana close to her chest, resting her small frame against her body. The small latina began to sob into Brittany's shoulder. She could hear Brittany softly reassuring her, telling her that it was okay, and that made Santana cry even harder. Santana knew that she wasn't just crying about having hurt Brittany. She was crying about everything that she felt like she was missing, that may be lost forever.

Some how Santana knew, and had know since she had opened her eyes in the hospital that her entire world belonged to the woman that now held her, letting her cry out all of the hurt and frustration that had accumulated in just a few short days. After a few minutes the sobs had subsided and Brittany felt Santana shift into her, burying her head deeper into the crook of the taller girls neck.

"It's okay San. It really is. Things are going to be okay. I promise." Britt softly stroked the back of Santana's head and felt the smaller girl shake her head against her and mumble something that sounded like a 'no'. "Hey, look at me, please S." After a few seconds Santana leaned back, her cheeks stained with tears, her eyes cast down to avoid Brittany's. Brittany hated to see Santana so broken, so afraid. She could see the hurt and fear in her wife's deep brown eyes. Brittany ran her fingers lightly over Santana's cheeks, brushing away the tears that were still slowly falling. Santana glanced up for a few seconds and looked away before muttering 'sorry'. "You have nothing to be sorry for Santana. It's about a fight that you don't even remember so don't be sorry. We got over that along time ago, we were stronger because of it."

"It's not just that Britt. Of course I am sorry for it, even if I don't remember hurting you. But it is more about all of this." She used her hands to motion between their bodies. "About everything I have lost. That we have lost. What if I never get it back? What if I never remember meeting you? Or getting married? Or loving you? What if that is gone forever?" Santana took a deep breath, on the verge of sobbing again when Brittany leaned forward and pressed her lips to Santana's. She gasped at the contact, closing her eyes. She remained motionless, with the feeling of Brittany's lips against hers for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. And then she gave in to the wave of emotions that were suddenly surging through her body. The kiss was slow, tentative but filled with passion. She felt her hand slide up behind Brittany's head, her fingers lacing into the blonde's hair, pulling her closer. Their lips danced together for what felt like an eternity, tongues gently exploring one another, until finally they both had to break the contact from lack of air. Brittany pressed her forehead to Santana's as they both breathed heavily for a few seconds.

"If you never remember any of that, any of our past, then we just have to make new memories. Starting with this. Our second first kiss." Brittany leaned back to look into Santana's eyes again. Tears were still falling, but this time Santana made eye contact and a small smile graced her lips. "I love you Santana, I always have and I always will."

"You are amazing Brittany..." Was all Santana managed before Brittany leaned in to give her another soft kiss.

"Let's go home San, we still have lots to talk about"

"Great idea Britt."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That would be Fox, Ryan, Brad and Ian. Even if apparently Ryan and Brad never seem to talk to each other regarding season 4 casting.

**Chapter 8**

Brittany's voice wafted down the hallway from the kitchen and into the bathroom where Santana was washing her face.

"I'm gonna make some tea San, do you want some?" Santana glanced up from the sink towards the door and said "sure Britt" before shutting off the water and turning her attention to her own image in the mirror. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and she noticed that her lips were slightly kiss swollen. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that less than an hour ago she and Brittany had been kissing on a bench in the park. She reached up and touched her lower lip, which was still tingling with what felt like electricity from the intimate contact. She let her mind start to wander with the thought of Brittany's lips against hers, feather light touches that had deepened, intensified. And she started to think about what Brittany had said. That she loved Santana, always had and always would. Santana was so lost in the thought of the kiss, the words that Brittany had used and what all of that meant that she didn't hear Brittany knock lightly on the bathroom door and step in.

"Are you okay Santana? Is everything alright?" Santana turned on her heel with a slightly dreamy look in her eyes and a goofy smile on her lips.

"Everything is fine Britt. I was just a little lost in thought is all." Santana continued to smile at Brittany who broke into her own smile.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Santana stepped forward, a new found confidence in her movements. She placed one hand on Brittany's slim hip and with the other she ran her thumb along Britt's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from the blonde who closed her eyes at the soft contact.

"I was just thinking about you. About kissing you earlier. About how I want to kiss you right now..." Santana was aware of the desire in her own voice, a desire that she was certain was emanating from Brittany as well. Brittany opened her eyes to look deeply into Santana's and the brunette could see the cloudy desire in the deep blue eyes staring back at her. She leaned forward, as Brittany softly inhaled, determined to capture the blonde's lips with her own. Santana stopped just centimeters from Brittany's lips with a small growl at the sound of Brittany's phone ringing in her back pocket.

"Let it ring, please." Santana practically begged. Britt bit down on her lip with a shrug and pulled out her phone to look at the caller id. Both women said in unison "Quinn." Santana pouted and rolled her eyes at the phone, and their friends terrible timing as Brittany answered the call.

"Hey Quinn, whats up?" Brittany mouthed the word 'sorry' as Santana leaned back against the bathroom counter and crossed her arms in frustration at the interruption. "No, you aren't interrupting anything." Santana glared at the phone and continued to pout. "Um, just let me ask San., hold on" Brittany looked at Santana and pulled the phone away from her ear as she spoke directly to her. "Quinn and Rachel were about to grab some take out and wanted to know if we wanted them to come over and maybe watch a movie, they are buying. Does that sound ok?"

Santana let out a short quiet string of spanish expletives before she said loudly enough for Quinn to hear through the phone, "Sure, that's fine, whatever."

Brittany smiled at Santana and mouthed 'thank you' and moved the phone back to her ear to finish the conversation. "Did you hear that Quinn? Ok cool. Yeah you know what we like. So we will see you in about an hour. Bye." Brittany pulled the phone away with an apologetic look on her face. "Are you mad that they are coming over?"

"No, not mad. Frustrated a little maybe, but not mad. I was just kind of hoping that we could keep talking and stuff." Santana looked down at the floor, suddenly seeming very interested in the linoleum. All of her previous hesitance from before the kiss returning, replacing her brief bout of confidence.

"Well I figure for talking about stuff it might be nice for Quinn and Rachel to help out. Most of the important things that have happened in our lives involves both of them. They were in Glee with us. Graduated with us. They were both in our wedding even." Brittany could tell by the way that Santana had kept her focus on the floor that the talking part wasn't really what was bothering her. "And don't worry, they won't be here all night. We can get back to the other stuff later too." Santana looked up at Brittany who had a huge grin on her face and was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Both girls couldn't help but laugh. "Why don't we go watch a little TV until Q and Rache get here, ok?"

"K. Sounds good, my ribs are kinda killing me anyways, maybe I can lay down for a bit on the couch before they get here." Brittany reached out and took Santana's hand and lead them out to the couch. She took a seat at one end and then patted her hand to her thigh, indicating that San should lay her head down on her leg. Santana did as she was told, and laid down with a sigh and made herself comfortable. Santana was silently amazed again at how at ease Brittany could make her. Britt turned on the TV and softly stroked Santana's hair until the brunette's breathing became shallow and even, a quiet sleeping washing over her in just a few minutes. Brittany leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Santana's bruised temple and whispered "I love you". Santana whimpered softly and nuzzled into the warmth and comfort of Brittany's leg.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Brittany turned her head at the sound of the front door of the apartment opening and Santana grumbled and dug her head into Brittany's leg as Quinn called out. "Hey guys, where are you? I could use a little help with stuff while Rachel parks the car."<p>

"We are in the living room Quinn." Brittany answered as the smaller blonde stuck her head in the dooorway just as Santana sat up on the couch, stretched and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Both Brittany and Santana missed the arched eyebrow and questioning look that Quinn gave them at the slightly compromising position it looked like they were just in.

"Hey Santana, give me a hand in the kitchen will you? And grab the bags that are in the hallway too." Santana grumbled something about 'slave labor' as she got up and followed Quinn into the other room. Quinn sat down several pizza boxes on the kitchen table as Santana walked in with four large shopping bags.

"I thought you guys were coming for dinner, not moving in." Santana lifted the bags in her hands for emphasis and nodded down at them.

"I knew you hadn't been grocery shopping since before you got hurt so Rachel and I picked you up some groceries. Milk, oj, lunch meat. Just some basics. You're welcome." Quinn stuck her tongue out at Santana who rolled her eyes and flashed a smile in Quinn's general direction. "So you too seemed awfully cozy on the couch just now. I didn't interrupt anything did i?" Santana felt her cheeks flush at the question posed by Quinn.

"Not just now you didn't." Santana grumbles, still only half awake from her nap. As soon as Santana finished her sentence she regretted having not just answered no. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she turned to face Santana.

"Good, I could live the rest of my life with out walking in on you two having sex ever again. Wait, what do you mean not just now? When did I interrupt you guys? When I called earlier?" A huge smile appeared on Quinn's face. " Oh. My. God. Were you two? I mean have you two already?"

Santana knew that her cheeks were crimson and she couldn't manage to look Quinn in the eye. "Ok, I have no idea what you are talking about right now Quinn."

"You were totally getting your mack on when I called weren't you? Thats why you sounded so pissed."

"Seriously I have no idea what 'getting my mack on' means. What are you talking about?" Quinn looked at Santana and realized she really didn't know what she meant, so she decided to tak a page out of her girlfriends play book and just be blunt.

"Ok. I will just ask. Have you two already had sex?"

Santana stepped forward and threw her hand over Quinn's mouth with a look on her face that was equal parts terror, horror and embarrassment. She glanced towards the door hoping that Brittany hadn't heard what Quinn had just asked her.

"Keep your voice down Quinn! And gods, no. We haven't... done that yet. We just kissed, in the park earlier. And when you called we were just about to kiss again. I can't believe you asked me that!" Santana's voice was barely above a whisper, but the fear and anger were both apparent in her tone. Quinn grabbed Santana's and and removed it from her mouth and mouthed the word 'ok' before she spoke again, this time her own voice mimicking the volume the latina had used.

"Calm down San. It's not some huge deal. You two are married, and have been sleeping together forever. I just thought that, maybe you had already gotten back to 'that'. You did look awfully comfortable on the couch, with your head in her lap and all."

"I will have you know blondie that I was asleep when you walked in! I can't believe you thought that we were... that we had..." Santana stomped her foot in frustration and glared at Quinn for several seconds, causing Quinn to start laughing. "Hey. Stop laughing at me, it isn't funny." Santana pouting and getting upset only made Quinn laugh harder, forcing her to grab her side to keep from doubling over in pain. After several attempts to get herself under control only to start laughing again Quinn finally managed to stop and catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Santana, but if you knew you, than you would find this all just as funny. You being so embarrassed by the idea of sex with Brittany, it's, well it's cute, but it is soooo not you. If I had a dollar for every time I have walked in on you and Brittany in some compromising situation, or called you two while you were having sex I could retire. I bet this is the longest you to have ever gone without having sex, and I am not counting the part while you were unconscious."

Santana felt like crawling into a whole some place to die of shame. Quinn realized that her friend needed a little reassurance right now so laid her hands on Santana's shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes. Quinn waited until she was sure that Santana was actually listening before she started to talk again.

"Look, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that this is all new to you. I shouldn't be teasing you about this. I know it is a big deal. A huge step for you, even if it is something that you have done about a million times before. You don't remember it, so I guess it's like your first time. Forgive me for being an insensitive bitch?" Quinn saw a small smile cross onto San's lips as she took a deep breath.

"Fine. I forgive you for being a huge bitch and laughing at me." Quinn stuck her tongue out again and Santana reached forward, pulling the slightly taller girl into a tight hug. Quinn squeaked at the ferocity of the hug, she and Santana had never really been hugging friends, but she decided to go with it. Just then Rachel walked in, and glanced into the kitchen with a very puzzled look on her face. Quinn shrugged and gave her a look that seemed to mean that she would explain later. Rachel nodded her understanding to her girlfriend and then walked out of view, presumably to the living room with Brittany. After a few moments Santana finally let Quinn go.

Quinn chuckled slightly before asking her next question. "So, how was it then? The kiss I mean? By the time I knew that you and Britt were seeing each other back in high school it was kinda late to ask about it. So how was your first kiss?"

Santana stepped back and leaned against the kitchen table, staring off into the distance seemingly lost in thought. She finally looked over at Quinn and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Brittany called it our 'second first kiss'. And it was amazing Quinn. Seriously. It took my breath away. I don't know if first kisses are supposed to be that perfect, but thats what it was. Perfect. I was afraid that I wouldn't feel anything. But it was electric. Like every inch of my body was on fire..." Santana trailed off lost in thought again, a dreamy look on her face.

Quinn smiled at her best friend proudly. "I knew a little thing like losing your memory couldn't keep you two apart for long. And I figure you two falling back in love can only help you get your memory back faster." Quinn say a small flash of something, fear or hope maybe pass over Santana' face when she mentioned love. She decided to drop the topic for now. "Now, lets get this food out to our women before they think we got lost in here. But don't think I am letting you off the hook San. I plan on getting all the details about this kiss out of you later, the how and the when and what you are gonna do about it now." Quinn gave Santana a wink as she grabbed the pizza boxes and headed out the door.

Santana followed with a huge grin on her face, remembering the word that Brittany had used in the park that afternoon and Quinn had just brought up again.

Love. Santana wasn't sure, but she was fairly certain that she loved Brittany Pierce-Lopez.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That would be Fox, Ryan, Brad and Ian. If I owned it than I would find a way to keep Santana and Brittany at WMSH for a few years longer...

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

Quinn and Santana joined their respective partners in the living room. Quinn and Rachel were cuddled firly close on the love seat while Santana and Brittany sat with their legs pressed together on the couch. The four girls ate their pizza in a comfortable silence. Quinn and Santana dug into an extra large meat lovers with extra bacon while Rachel and Brittany happily split a vegetarian with soy cheese. Finally Brittany broke the silence.

"So what are you two doing for the weekend Rache?"

Rachel finished the bite of pizza she had in her mouth before she began to talk. "We are watching Beth for the weekend. Shelby is going to LA so she asked us to take care of her for a few days. Which we are all excited for, right Quinn?" Santana noticed Quinn's eyes light up at the mention of who ever Beth was.

"Definitely looking forward to it. We haven't gotten to spend a whole weekend with her since school started. I know she is just in kindergarten, but she has been so busy this year that we have really only gotten to see her a few hours a week."

Santana glanced to the the two women on the love seat opposite her with an expectant look on her face. "Ok, since nobody feels the need to share with the poor brain damaged latina, who exactly are Beth and Shelby?"

Quinn laughed softly. "Sorry San, we keep forgetting you don't have a program. Beth is my daughter. I got preggers in our sophomore year. I gave her up for adoption to Shelby Corcoran." Quinn turned and faced Rachel, nudging her in the shoulder after a few seconds delay.

"And Shelby is my biological mother. I didn't meet her until right around when she adopted Beth. I was raised by my two gay dads." Santana slowly sat down the slice of pizza she was working on as she thought about the complexity of what the two women had just told her.

"So you have two gay dads and your mom adopted Quinn's baby? Ok that is just way weird and slightly incestuous." Santana said with a smirk. Rachel jumped to her feet and stomped her foot, placing both hands on her hips.

"I'll have you know that there is nothing weird about the fact that Quinn's daughter found a loving home with my biological mother. She has a happy home and now 3 woman in her life that love her like a daughter. Plus the two of you as her loving aunts, who I might add spoil Beth rotten when they see her." With that Rachel stormed out of the room with a determined gait. Santana sat with her mouth hanging open, her eyes following the tiny diva as she marched out of the room. She quickly shifted her eyes to Quinn, who looked nonplussed by her girlfriend storming out.

"Aren't you gonna go after her Quinn?" Quinn shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nope, you pissed her off not me. And I know better than to chase after a diva storm out anyways. Just give her a few minutes and when she gets back you get to apologize for being a jerk." Santana glanced to her side and saw Brittany nod in agreement and keep eating. Several more minutes passed in silence before Rachel reappeared in the living room and sat back down with Quinn. Santana waited a few seconds before clearing her throat to speak.

"Ummm, look Rachel, sorry about what I said about Beth. And Shelby. And your gay dads. Your family. I had no right. Sorry. Am I always such a bitch to you guys?"

"Yep." Both Quinn and Rachel answered in unison. Santana looked at the two of them rather incredulously and then looked to Brittany who shrugged and nodded her head.

"Why do you guys put up with me then?" Quinn and Rachel exchanged a quick glance before they both smiled and Rachel answered for them both with a sly smile.

"Well you are awful easy on the eyes. And we really like Brittany." Santana looked from the two girls to Brittany who shrugged and added her two cents.

"And you are never really a bitch to me. Plus you are awesome in bed." Brittany tried for several seconds to hide a smile before grinning widely at her wife. Santana blushed slightly and laughed, then turned back to Rachel.

"Fair enough. So am I forgiven Hobbit?" Rachel opened her mouth the respond before quickly glancing to Brittany who was now staring at Santana along with Quinn. Santana looked at each woman, who all shared similar looks of confusion. "What are you three all staring at? You guys are looking at me like I have two heads or something. Whats going on?" Brittany, Quinn and Rachel all exchanged glances before Rachel finally spoke up.

"You called me Hobbit. You have been calling me that since we met in High School." Quinn looked to Britt before she chimed in.

"I doubt it is a coincidence that you just called Rachel a Hobbit. Do you remember something, anything else?" Santana turned towards Rachel with a puzzled look on her face, ignoring what Quinn had just said. She looked at the small brunette intensely for several seconds, so much so that Rachel was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"We didn't meet in High School though Rachel. We met before that. In the park when we were kids. The same park that I met you at Brittany... at least I think it was the same park." Santana turned to look at Britt who had a look of concern on her face, Britt reached forward and put a hand on Santana's knee as she returned her attention to Rachel. "Some boy was picking on you and I beat him up." Rachel looked to Quinn who looked confused, and then Rachel smiled and looked back at Santana.

"She's right. How could I have forgotten about that. You kicked Karofsky so hard in the crotch that he cried for ten minutes until his dad took him home. How do you remember that if I didn't? Do you remember anything else?" Santana shook her head slowly as she tried hard to remember anything else, but she couldn't. She let out a growl and got up quickly off the couch. She locked eyes with Brittany, tears threating to spill from her dark brown eyes.

"No. Fucking no, I don't remember anything else. Why can I remember that and not meeting you Britt? This is so damned unfair." Santana stormed off out of the room toward the master bath, slamming the door shut behind her. Brittany stood up and looked at her two friends, who both looked like they were in slight shock. Quinn stood up and pulled Britt into a hug and whispered quietly into the taller blondes ear.

"Don't worry about us. Go take care of your girl and we will let ourselves out. This is a good thing, that she remembers something at least. Just go be with her, ok?" Brittany nodded to Quinn as she released her from the embrace. Brittany mouthed the word 'thanks' to the two women before she turned and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. She could hear water running in the bathroom, and she was fairly sure she could hear Santana crying over the sound of the water. Brittany knocked on the door and heard the water shut off. She waited several seconds before turning the handle. She was relieved to find that Santana had not locked the door and slowly let herself in.

The sight in front of her nearly broke Brittany's heart. She could see her wife's face in the mirror. Santana was leaning against the counter with tears streaming down her cheeks, practically hyperventilating. Brittany quickly crossed the small distance across the room and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. The smaller girl leaned back into the tall dancer with so much of her weight that Britt had to shift her feet to support both of them. She held onto Santana as though both of their lives depended on it. Brittany softly whispered into Santana's ear that it was going to be okay, that she would be fine, that things would get better. After a few minutes Santana finally started to calm down, her breathing evening out and her tears slowing to a trickle. She shifted slightly in Brittany's arms so that she was supporting all of her own weight again. She took a deep breath, her voice shaky when she spoke.

"Why do remember that day with Rachel but not the day we met? I want so bad to remember that. Us."

"It's okay San. Quinn is right, if you remembered that about Rachel than it means that everything is still in there. Maybe you are just trying to hard to get stuff about us back. You just have to be patient and it will come back. It's only been a few days. We have a whole lifetime for you to remember if that is what it takes. I love you and I promise that I will wait."

With that Brittany nuzzled her nose against a spot she knew was sensitive behind Santana's ear. The small latina couldn't help but moan softly at the new feeling. She tilted her head to the side instinctively to give Brittany more access the her neck. Brittany took that as an invitation and gently began to kiss and nip at the same spot, her hands drawing light circles over the latina's flat stomach, causing Santana to once again lean most of her weight into Britt as the small girl melted under her wife's expert touch. Santana closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting the sensation of Brittany kissing and sucking on her neck wash over her before she managed to bring herself back to reality long enough to form a sentence.

"Britt... if you are trying to distract me you are doing a great job... but..." Santana was finding it harder and harder to from words as all of the blood in her brain was quickly traveling south. Brittany slowly pulled her lips from her lover's neck, eliciting a tiny involuntary whimper of protest from Santana, and spoke her own voice rather husky.

"To much, to soon?"

"For now yes. Good, I mean like really really good. But a little to fast."

"Okay. How about we just get ready for bed, it's been a long day and I bet you are tired."

"I am. And thank you Brittany. I know I keep thanking you, but I feel like I have to. You really are amazing."

"Well I think you are really amazing too San. And totally worth it. I love you. And I meant what I said earlier."

"About what Britt?"

"You are awesome in bed." And with that Brittany took one last nip at Santana's neck and left her wife staring at her own reflection, slightly dumbfounded.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But I do love Glee. And Glee 3D Live was awesome. And I can't wait for season 3 to start, even if there is no Brittana yet in the first two eps apparently. We all know that it is on, it was always on. Even if that on is just here in fanfiction.

a/n: Big thanks to all my reviewers and readers. And a big big big thanks to mianickol for helping keep me motivated when I need it! Thanks babe! : )

**Chapter 10**

"Oh, and you are super cute when you are embarrassed San." Brittany said as she walked into the bedroom with a small laugh.

Santana took a good look at herself in the mirror and chuckled after Brittany walked out of the bathroom. The now familiar flush had crept back onto her cheeks, but this time she knew it was two fold. It was in part from embarrassment but this time it was also from being more than a little turned on. Santana might not remember her and Brittany's sex life, but her body certainly seemed to. She turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water, hoping to relieve both her self-consciousness and calm her libido slightly. She turned the faucet off and grabbed the hand towel, gently drying her face, being cautious of the deep bruise on her temple. The bruise a glaring reminder of her continued memory loss. She sighed slightly as she returned the towel to the rack and shut off the light and walked into the bedroom.

She walked into the bedroom just as Brittany, who had her currently topless back to the bathroom door, was sliding an incredibly short pair of shorts over her toned legs. Santana felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the nearly naked blonde across the room. She took a deep breath to calm her once again racing heart and glanced around the room, trying to take her mind off of the beautiful half naked woman whom she would be sharing a bed with that night. Her eyes settled on her service weapon on the night stand. She had noticed it the previous night, and now thought about it for several seconds.

"Hey Britt? I was wondering, isn't there someplace more secure to keep my gun than on the night stand? It just seems a little dangerous to have it sitting around." To Santana's slight relief, Brittany slid a very tight and slightly see through white tank top on as she turned around.

**"**Oh. Well there aren't any bullets in it right now. When your partner brought it over she took them out for me. I am way to scared to touch that thing." Santana was relieved to hear that Brittany hadn't actually handled the gun, not that she was especially looking forward to it either.

**"**Well that is good that the bullets are out of it, I currently have no clue how to take them out. But don't I have like a safe or something for it?"

"Oh yeah. There is a safe in your nightstand for it. But I don't know the combination, you told me but I forgot. I could never remember my locker combination back in high school either."

**"**It was 2-1-24. Locker 87" Santana cocked her own head in confusion as Brittany gave her a puzzled look. "And mine was 1-12-24. and it was right next to yours. And our Cheerios lockers had the same combos. What a weird thing to remember."

"You almost always opened mine for me so I never really had to remember. I bet the gun safe lock is set to one of those. Or maybe both, I remember it being kinda long. And I think I am right about your memory. You are remembering stuff that kinda relates to other stuff, but just not when you are trying to remember it. So try not trying to hard I guess." Brittany smiled at her idea as Santana looked at her for a few seconds, pondering her logic. She couldn't help but smile at the way the tall girls mind seemed to work. San shrugged and crossed to her nightstand. She squatted down and opened the simple cabinet, revealing a small matte black safe with a digital keypad on the front. She tried several combinations and on her third attempt, 2-1-24-1-12-87, she succeded in opening the safe. She gently picked up the gun and it's holster and placed it into the confines of the safe and shut the door, ensuring that the door in fact was locked. When she was satisfied she stood up and faced Brittany.

The tall dancer was already sliding her body under the covers on her side of the bed. Santana watched for a few seconds before deciding to take the plunge herself. She pulled back the covers and gently climbed into the bed fairly large, careful not to actually touch Brittany at any point. Santana laid on her back, staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours. Her brain was racing with thoughts of the things that she and Brittany normally did in this bed. She tried willing her heart to slow down and her breathing to clam down, to no avail. After an eternity, in reality only about five minutes she felt Brittany shift on the bed, rolling over to face Santana.

"It would probably be easier to sleep if you closed your eyes Santana."

"Thanks Brittany. I just need to, um... relax a bit is all."

"Oh. Well I can go sleep on the couch it you want."

"No, that's silly. I need to get used to this at some point. I just need to stop thinking."

"I always find not thinking helps. And really it's just like a sleepover. Like we used to have with Quinn as kids."

"Which would be awesome Britt, if I could remember that, but I don't. And now i am thinking about Quinn in bed too. Which so isn't helping."

"Sorry. I mean it's not like I am gonna try to take advantage of you or anything."

"I know that. I just need to get comfy I guess."

"And it's not like I am gonna bite you. Unless you ask. You do sometimes like it when I..."

"Really really not helping babe."

"Sorry. Hey, you called me babe."

"Yeah I did. Is that okay? It just kinda seemed right when I said it."

"It's perfect. I always love when you call me nicknames, even when you just call me Britt it makes me super happy."

"Good. I am glad. Goodnight Britt."

"Good night. Um, San?" Santana finally turned her head to look at Brittany, who was gazing at her with bright blue eyes. Brittany leaned forward and gave Santana a soft kiss on the lips and then leaned her forehead against the latina's for a few seconds while nuzzling her nose gently. "I love you San."

Santana smiled softly and rubbed her nose against Brittany's again and gave returned the gentle kiss before she rolled over, with her back to Brittany who wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist, pulling her close to her body. Santana closed her eyes and felt her body relax into the comfort and warmth of Britt's body. She began to feel her body drift off when a slightly impulsive thought crossed her mind.

"Britt? Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love that San." And with that Santana felt herself drifting off to sleep, a soft smile crossing her face.

* * *

><p>"You know Santana I have spent plenty of my life in my own closet. I really don't want to spend the rest of it in <em>yours." <em>Quinn grumbled as Santana through at least a sixth pair of jeans at the blonde.

"Shut it Quinn. You said you would help me get ready for this date tonight. So help already." Santana said, her voice muffled by the sweaters she currently had her head buried in.

"Help Yes. Watch you take off and put on every article of clothing that you and Brittany own No. I swear I have seen more of you in your underwear than my own girlfriend today."

"Are you really going to complain about having to look at my sweet ass in almost nothing?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't you have bruised your ego when you hit your head? Anyways, why are you making such a big deal about what you wear? It's not like Britt hasn't seen you at both your best and your worst. And naked too I might add."

Santana stopped digging through shirts and stepped out of the closet. For the first time in almost an hour Quinn got a good look at Santana, she had been such a blur of activity that she hadn't been able to see the worry on the latina's face.

"I just want it all to be perfect Quinn." Santana said sofly as she looked into the closet and at the piles of clothes on the floor with tears threatening to fall.

Quinn still wasn't quite accustomed to all of this emotion from the normally stoic and badass Santana Lopez. She knew that under all the bravado was this gentle sensetive girl, but that normally only Brittany got to see it. Quinn dropped the stack of pants she was holding and stepped forward and pulled the very nearly naked girl into her arms for a huge hug. To an outside observer it might seem a bit odd or inappropriate, but Quinn very much considered Santana to be like a sister. Over the years they had laughed together, they fought with each other, they couldn't stand each other a lot of the time, but they would always loved each other. After a few seconds Quinn released her grip on the slightly smaller girl. Quinn's own normally reserved demeanor washed away, replaced by the kinder and gentler Quinn that she had become after having Beth.

"Tell me what you need for tonight and I will help make everything perfect, okay?" Santana smiled softly before bending down to grab a pair of low rise skinny jeans from the closet floor, playing with the hem absentmindedly.

"I just want it to be special. And romantic. When we were talking about it today, before Rachel picked her up to get ready at your place, Britt told me that we never really had a first date. Not that we haven't been on dates, but we didn't really date at first. I want to change that. Dinner, a walk in the park. All that real romantic stuff. And I know we have seen each other a million times, even if don't remember them all, but I want to blow her away. Does that make sense?" Santana looked to Quinn, hoping for some understanding.

"It makes total sense San. I know exactly what you should wear." Quinn grabbed a little black dress off of a hanger near the front of the closet and handed it to the still flustered Latina. "Throw this on, grab a cab to my apartment to pick up your girl before you are late. Sweep her off her feet with dinner and what not and then bring her back here. Text me before you get back here, I have a plan." Quinn smiled at Santana who looked a little worried. But she did as she was told and finished getting ready. Ten minutes later Quinn ushered Santana out the door with a wave and a smirk.

'_God, who would have suspected that deep down Santana "Ms. Lima Height Adjacent" Lopez was a big old softy romantic. I have just the thing to guarantee that those two have a magical night._' Quinn thought with a smile on her face. She pulled out her cell phone and hit number one on her speed dial.

"Hey baby, yeah San will be there in a few, she just jumped in the cab. Do you think you can get over here once they are gone and give me a hand with some stuff? Yes I am scheming. And you love it when I am being romantic, and sneaky. So hurry up and get over here. K. Love you too. Bye."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did there would be way more Brittana in the 'Dodgeball' promo. And the Fashion Night Out promo. And all of the Emmy spots would be featuring Naya, who got robbed for not getting a nod. Come on Emmy's, the 'hurt locker' was EPIC.

**Chapter 11**

Santana stepped out of the cab, making sure to grab the single red rose she had bought on the way. She mumbled a reminder to the driver to wait for her as she would be right back down. She looked at the buildings in front of her and checked the address that Quinn had written for her one last time in her phone. She crossed the sidewalk and opened the front door into a small lobby. She walked across the lobby and pressed the button to call for the elevator. She absentmindedly played with the hem of her skirt as she waited for the small lift to open. After a few moments lost in thought the elevator doors opened and Santana stepped in. She pressed the button for the sixth floor and resumed her worrying.

She was straightening her skirt for what must be the tenth time since getting out of the cab when the elevator chimed, signaling it's arrival at her desired floor. She took a deep breath and stepped out, scanning the empty hallway. She looked at the address again, 6B. She walked the few steps down the hallway and stopped in front of the door. Her heart was hammering in her chest so loud she wondered for a few seconds if Brittany and Rachel could hear it from the other side of the door. She laughed at her own thought and knocked twice on the door. It only took a few seconds for the door to open, and much to her chagrin she was greeted not by Brittany but by Rachel.

"Hello Santana, you look lovely." Santana flashed a smile at the girl and glanced behind her for a sign of Brittany. "Ah, yes. Brittany just had to powder her nose, but she will be ready in a moment."

"I didn't have to powder my nose Rachel, I had to pee..." Brittany's words trailed off as she came around the corner and caught sight of Santana in her sexy black cocktail dress. The dress fit like it had been custom made to Santana's body. Spaghetti straps held up a tastefully low cut neck line. The dress hugged her curves, ending mid thigh. A pair of several inch black peep toe heels rounded out the outfit, making Santana's legs look amazing and adding a few inches to her height. Brittany let her eyes roam over her wife's body for several seconds, a slight pink tinge building in her cheeks. "Wow San... you look amazing." Brittany said softly, biting her lower lip gently.

Meanwhile Santana was busy admiring the beauty that was Brittany. She had chosen a deep blue dress that accentuated her amazing aquamarine eyes. Santana drank in the sight of the woman before her. The dress showed just the right amount of cleavage, while the skirt flared slightly at the hips. It ended just below her knees and the black heels she had matched with the dress showed off the dancers toned calves.

"Gods Britt. You look... stunning." Santana was at a loss to come with anything else to say.

Rachel, who was now standing awkwardly to the side of the couple finally cleared her throat, and when Santana sent a scowl her way she glanced down at the rose, laying forgotten in Santana's hand.

"Oh. Yeah. Here Brittany, I got this for you." Santana stepped forward and handed the single rose to Britt with a smile. As their hands met both women felt a spark of electricity and Santana took the opportunity to take Britt's hand and bring it to her lips, gently kissing the delicate porcelain skin. Neither girl broke eye contact for several seconds, each exploring the others eyes. Santana could see the love in Brittany's eyes, a look she was sure was reflected in her own. Brittany blushed a bit before she withdrew her hand. Rachel tried and failed to hide her own smile at the cuteness between her two friends. She stepped forward to usher the pair outside before they got lost in the moment and never left. She placed a hand on each girls shoulder, breaking them from their reverie.

"Alright you two. You have dinner reservations to make and if you are late I will never hear the end of it from Quinn. And I doubt the cab driver wants to get paid to sit outside all night. Have fun both of you. And Santana, don't forget to text Quinn later, okay."

"Yeah yeah Hobbit, I will text her. And thanks for helping Britt get ready." Brittany nodded her agreement and gave Rachel a quick hug before liking her arm with Santana's and walking out the door to the elevator.

As the girls boarded the elevator Santana couldn't help but steal a few glances at her beautiful blonde companion. She wasn't sure what she had done to get so lucky, but she knew that she had definatly won the jackpot. After several floors, and more than a few looks at her wife, Brittany turned and caught Santana's eye and both girls smiled.

"Hi."

"Hey." Both girls laughed at their now familiar awkward greeting.

"You really do look absolutely gorgeous Britt. Amazing."

"Thanks San, you look smoking hot." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows and smiled, making Santana laugh harder.

"So are you ready for a great evening? I hope this date is perfect." Santana said with a slightly worried tone.

"Every evening with you is great Santana. I'm sure it will be perfect, cuz we are together." At that Santana felt a bit of weight lift off her shoulders as she pulled Brittany closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek just as the elevator doors opened. Both girls smiled at the exchange and they silently made their way to the waiting cab outside.

* * *

><p>The cab ride was comfortable and quiet as both girls thought about the night to come. Santana was a bit unsure about the choice of restaurant, but Quinn had sworn it was perfect and had gone so far as to make the reservation. Santana stepped to the front desk nervously. The man behind the kiosk looked up at her with a questioning look.<p>

"Um, Lopez, part of two."

"Yes, Ma'am, right this way." said the host as he lead Britt and San to a small, secluded booth.

"Hey Britt, I have a question for you." Santana said several seconds after they had sat down.

"What's up?" Brittany flashed her eyes up from her menu at Santana's queion.

"Well I was kinda wondering about our last names. So far eveybody seems to call me Lopez, and yet you told me that you were Pierce-Lopez. So what is 'our' last name?" Santana made air quotes as she said Our.

"Oh, well technically I am Brittany Pierce-Lopez and you are Santana Lopez-Pierce, but for work we both just go by our original last names. And mostly people just call you Lopez and me Pierce-Lopez."

"And you are okay with that? Using my last name?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders before she answered.

"Well yeah. I mean it makes sense for me to use your last name because you asked me to marry you." Santana cocked her head and thought for a few seconds before asking another question.

"So when did I ask you?"

"Last day of Glee, day before we graduated. Our senior year of high school. I think you surprised yourself as much as you did me. Mr Shuester was being all sentimental and he asked at the end of class if anybody had anything they wanted to add. Rachel stood up, but you were faster. You were totally freaked out, you kinda looked like you might puke. You started to ramble about family, and exceptance and then you looked at me and dropped to one knee. You had a tear running down your cheek when you asked me to marry you. It was kinda like a movie, only there were no cameras, and it was us."

Santana reached her hand across the able as Britt told her about their proposal. When their fingers touched Brittany smiled softly and Santana smiled broadly.

They finished dinner and Santana suggested they talk a walk in central park. They walked a slow loop, arms linked and conversation easy. Santana finally realised how late it was getting and leaned into Brittany as she suggested they head home, a gentle nuzzle to Britt' ear as motivation. Santana remembered that she was supposed to text Quinn on their way out of the park, so she sent a quick 'on our way back'.

Just a few blocks from their apartment Santana received a text fro Quinn that said, "Thank me later". Santana wasn't sure about the text until she opened the door to their apartment.

"Remind me to thank Quinn" Santana said as she closed the front door.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. But thank the Gods that the show starts back up in a few weeks, because I needs me some Brittana.

a/n So I want to thank the reviewers again, especially the ones who have been r/r since chapter one. I have to say that this is by far my favorite chapter of anything that I have written ever, and not just because of the sexy times. lol. So let me know what you all think. And rating wise, I think it is still kinda pg-13 but if you think I should bump it to M let me know. And big thanks to a certain Brazilian who is keeping me on point and writing even today on my Birthday. Much love. : )

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

"Remind me to thank Quinn" Santana said as she closed the front door. Brittany turned to Santana wide eyed and all San could do was smile broadly. In the entrance hallway every possible surface had candles on it. She could hear soft music eminating from the living room, and suspected that the candles probably continued in there as well. She took Britt by the hand and walked them to the living room. They both looked around the room in awe. There were more candles adorning every open surface. The flat screen TV on the was running a dvd of a crackling fire place. On the coffee table was a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and an ice bucket with a chilled bottle of champagne and two glasses. There was music playing that Santana didn't recognize but Brittany seemed to know it.

"Wow Santana. You did all this for me?" Brittany said gently.

"Well technically Quinn and the Hobbit did all of this, but yeah, it is for us babe." Santana walked Brittany over to the couch where they both sat down. She poured them both a glass of champagne, at Britt's insistance she had called her doctor to make sure that it was okay for her to have a few drinks and he had said it was fine. She handed the glass to Santana who was looking at Brittany in awe. The way that the candle light played across her skin and radiated in her blue eyes was mesmerizing. She felt a blush creep across her cheeks and hoped that Brittany hadn't noticed. Britt reached across and ran her fingers over Santana's now pink cheek and leaned over and placed a soft kiss on both cheeks.

"I kinda like this new shy Santana. It's sweet, but I love you either way. Sweet and shy or cocky and full of swagger. Cuz swag is really sexy." Santana couldn't help but laugh. She had a bit of a hard time imagining herself cocky, but then she thought about the way that she seemed to switch to full on bitch with Quinn and Rachel.

She picked up a strawberry and leaned across, bringing the fruit up to Brittany's lips. Brittany glanced down to the fruit, up to Santana's deep chocolate eyes, and then back down to the fruit. As it touched her lips her eyes closed and she couldn't help but let out a small moan at the taste of the fruit, and most importantly the soft touch of Santana's fingers as they casually brushed against her lips. Santana couldn't help but smile at the small surge of electricity that shot up her hand at the contact. Santana reached down to the table and picked up her glass, taking a small slow drink as the music on the stereo changed. Brittany's eyes shot back to hers, clearly recognizing the song. Something about the piano tugged at Santana and she stood up and offered her hand to Britt.

"Dance with me Britt?" Santana wasn't really sure why this song was important, but she could tell by her own reaction and that of Brittany that it meant something to them both. Brittany just nodded as she took Santana's hand and they stepped into the space between the coffee table and the TV. Santana, working on instinct placed her hands on Brittany's hips as the tall blonde slid her arms around the smaller latina's neck. They both started to sway in time to the music, their bodies naturally pulling closer together. Santana wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany's trim waist and realized that she was humming along to the music. Britt shifted her head so that she could look at Santana, who began to sing softly.

"And the Songbirds are singing, like they know the score, and I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before." She wasn't even sure that those were the right words, but in that moment she knew that they were the _right words._ Santana focused her eyes on Brittany who looked as though she might cry and took a few seconds before she could speak.

"I do Britt. I love you." Her voice was so soft and shaky that she was afraid that Brittany might not have heard her. But after several seconds Brittany smiled and leaned in, placing her lips against Santana's in a gentle kiss. After several moments both girls felt the need to deepen the kiss. Britt ran her tongue along Santana's lower lip, begging for entrance. Santana gladly parted her lips to allow Britt in, moaning at the new sensation. When breathing became an issue the both unwilling broke the contact. Brittany rested her fore against Santana's with her eyes closed for several seconds before speaking. She pilled back far enough to make eye contact with Santana before she spoke.

"I love you so much Santana. Let me show you how much. Please?" Santana nodded her head before crashing her lips back into Brittany's. She knew that she needed this. They needed this, to reaffirm their connection, their love. She slid a hand back onto Brittany's hip and started to lead them towards the bedroom.

Quinn had outdone herself. Once again, every flat surface was covered in candles, but the floor leading up to the bed was sprinkled with rose petals. Soft music was playing from the clock radio on the night stand. As they edged their way towards the bed Santana pulled back, a wave of nervousness washing over her. What is she didn't know what to do? Or she was really bad at "it"? Brittany seemed to sense her wife's fear and pulled her back close.

"Do you trust me?" Santana looked at Brittany slightly confused. "Seriously San, do you trust me?" Santana looked deep into her wife's eyes and knew that she trusted this woman with her life.

"With all my heart babe." Britt smiled and crashed her lips back into Santana's who whimpered softly at the contact. Britt's hand went to work immediately on removing Santana's dress. Her nimble fingers found the zipper and slid it down, allowing gravity to drop the dress to the floor. As it pooled at Santana's ankles Britt broke contact for a few seconds to drink in her lovers body clad in only a matching set of black lingere. Santana tried not to blush as she stepped back forward, closing the distance and fumbled slightly trying to get Brittany's dress off. Britt laughed and her wife gently as she reached around and unzipped her own dress, allowing to fall like Santana's.

Santana growled softly at the vision in front of her. She may have only had memories that extended back a few days, but she was sure that there wasn't anything more beautiful in the world. Both women stepped forward almost in unison and brought their lips back together. Santana ran her hands tentatively along Britts abdomen, eliciting a small giggle from the blonde. Santana pulled away, but the look she recieved from Britt told her that it was okay. She brought her lips back to Britt's as the blonde maneuvered them to the bed. She pushed Santana down on her back gently as she kept kissing her wife's now kiss swollen lips. Brittany pulled back from Santana for a few seconds.

"San, this is all about you tonight okay? Let me take care of you." Santana nodded as she tried to relax.

Brittany kissed Santana hard, pressing her back against the bed. Santana allowed her body to relax into the softness of the bed. Britt positioned her body over Santana's, letting her thigh come to rest against the smaller girl's core. After a few minutes Brittany pulled her lips away from Santana's and began to kiss down the column of Santana's neck. She reached the spot behind her ear that she knew drove her crazy. The second that Britt's hot mouth reached below her ear Santana felt a shift in her body. Suddenly everything was revolving around her lower body. She felt like all the liquid in her body was pooling just below her waist. Several times she felt her hips arch up against Britt, pressing into her thigh, almost with out her control. Her breathing as Brittany moved farther down her body became more ragged, and her sensetivity seemed to skyrocket.

Brittany spent several minutes exploring Santana's neck, leaving several love bites to show that she had been there. She then made steady progress down her lovers body, tasting mocha colored skin as often as possible. When she reached the swell of Santana's breast she couldn't stiffle a gasp in appreciation. Her still bra clad breasts, and nipples, were straining to be freed. Britt ran a deft hand behind Santana and flipped the clasp open, allowing Britt to slid the offending article off and throw it to the floor. She leaned back for a few seconds, drinking in the sight of Santana's body before resuming her activity. She ran her tongue quickly over Santana's hardened nipple, causing the latina's hips to buck up against Britt's body again, now searching for friction.

Brittany smiled as she saw Santana's bodies need. She decided to help the girl out as fast as possible, with a small detour on her way to Santana's now soaked center. She ran her hands along Santana's hips, sliding her black panties down, tossing then aside like the recently discarded bra. Brittany ran her tongue over the tattoo that adorned Santana's hip, causing the smaller girl to whimper at the contact. Britt took her time, tracing each letter of her own name with her tongue, before returning to her original destination. She already knew that Santana was close, just from the way that her chest rose and fell, trying to get enough air. She dipped her head forward and let her mouth explore Santana. It only took a few moments for San to be at the edge, Brittany slid two fingers into Santana, whose hips drove forward against the senesation. Several strokes and Santana fell screaming over the edge, body awash in pleasure and love. Brittany rolled onto her back, her own body responding in kind to Santana's orgasam.

Santana's breathing was ragged, her mind non functional for several minutes. Eventually she rolled over and laid her head on Brittany's chest. She nuzzled into the warmth, feeling sleep over taking her. She lifted her head for a few seconds, letting Brittany's eye's settle on hers. Santana gave Brittany a goofy grin before she spoke.

"I love you Brittany Pierce-Lopez."

"And I love you San." Santana sighed and dug her head into the crook of Brittany's neck, contented.


	14. Chapter 13 part one

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Well technically I now own Glee season 2 on DVD but I don't think that counts.

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

Santana awoke slowly, aware of the warm body entangled with hers. She smiled broadly as she began to think of last night. I really had all been perfect. The date, the walk, the candles, the music and then making love for the first time. Perfect. And now she awoke to the the bliss of being in Brittany's arms. Or more technically Brittany sleeping on her arm. Which kind of hurt. But still perfect. She snuggled her body even closer to Britt's if that was possible and the blonde gave a small sigh as her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Both girls giggled and then Brittany leaned forward and gave Santana a soft kiss.

"Gods Britt... Last night was just..." Santana trailed off for a few seconds thinking about the previous night before returning to this moment. "It was amazing. You are amazing."

"Thanks San. It really was a perfect night. And now we can have way more nights like that. I mean if you want." Brittany sent Santana a mischevious smile and both girls giggled again. Santana leaned forward this time and captured Britt's lips in a short but passionate kiss.

"Yeah I definatly want." Santana shifted her body so that she was able to roll onto her back. Brittany followed her movements and rolled over so that she could lay her head on Santana's bare torso. "Hey Britt?"

"Yeah S?" Santana could hear the sound of sleep reentering her wife's voice as her breathing had already begun to shallow.

"That song last night. That we danced to. The one that I knew the words to. What does it mean to us?" Brittany lifted her head and shifted again so that she was propped up on one elbow, looking at Santana. Santana rolled over so that they were lying face to face, eyes locked on each other.

"Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. You sang it to me our junior year. When you were trying to get me back. You were still super scared of what people would think if they knew you were gay. So it was just you and me alone when you sang it. Well and Brad."

"Who is Brad?"

"Furniture." Santana cocked an eyebrow in question but when Brittany offered no explination she decided to move on.

"Did it work? I mean clearly I got you back at some point because you married me, but did it work then?"

Brittany let out a soft sigh and bit her lower lip. "Sort of. Only you were still to afraid to be open and let people know that we were together. So it was a few months still until we finally made it official. But it meant so much to us that it was our first dance together when we got married. It was amazing that you remembered it last night and sung it." Brittany closed the gap between them again and crashed their lips together. Santana slid her hand onto Britt's hip pulling them closer together.

"Geez you two, get a room." Rang out Quinn's voice. The two girls flew apart, both pulling the covers up to hide their very naked bodies.

"Holy fucking hell Quinn! What the hell are you doing in our bedroom? Or our apartment for that fucking matter. For fucks sake we are both naked! And please tell me that Rachel isn't standing right behind you!" The fire in Santana's eyes was visable from clear across the room and it made Quinn laugh.

"No she isn't standing here, she went to park the car. And it isn't like I haven't seen you both naked before. We used to shower in front of each other all the time in Cheerios. And I have seen you guys have sex so many times I should get an award or a merit badge or something." Quinn continued smiling and standing in the room. Santana at this point was furious. The only thing keeping her from getting out of bed and forcefully removing the blonde was her complete lack of clothes. "And clearly you both forgot that we have standing lunch plans on fridays. Well I guess that is partly my bad since you don't remember anything and Britt isn't so good with plans."

Santana sent a glance to Brittany who shrugged. "Its true San, I only make it to work every day because you remind me. I am bad with days, I find them confusing. Why do they all have to end in Day anyways?" In other circumstances Santana might have laughed at Brittany's comment but returned her focus to Quinn.

"Haven't you ever heard of a phone Quinn? What if we were, you know, having sex.?" Quinn laughed and then she raised a perfect eyebrow.

"I don't know, stood in the doorway and watched? Or maybe have joined in." She said with a shrug.

"LUCY QUINN FABRAY! How dare you even imply that you would have carnal relations with our two best friends. Ugh." Santana turned to Brittany and mouthed the word "Lucy?" and Brittany nodded an affiramative. The smile on Quinn's face dropped as she spun towards the door and began to stutter out an excuse.

"Rache, Rache! It was a joke! I was joking. Tell her I was joking guys." Santana shot her a look that clearly meant "Sorry but you are on your own with that one." They all heard the front door slam as Quinn turned back to the now highly amussed Santana and Brittany, neither of which could hide the smiles on their faces.

"Oooo girl are you in trouble. Good thing I put my gun away or else we woulda had a 125 up in here. Hey look I remembered something else!." Brittany smiled and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek as reward.

"Fat lot of help the two of you are Santana!" Quinn stomped her foot, in a manner that made Santana decide that she and the hobbit were made for each other.

"Easy there chicka we ain't the idiots that said that. Or barged into our friends apartment without calling first." Quinn looked to Brittany and saw that she she clearly wasn't going to offer any help. "So what say that you go find your la estrella and we will take showers and get ready. If she doesn't murder you and dump your body in central park than we will go to lunch."

Quinn huffed and nodded her head as she turned and walked out of the room. Santana turned to Britt with a smirk.

"Are they always that crazy?"

"Mostly. They are both drama queens. I bet they have awesome make-up sex. Speaking of sex, wanna take a shower?"

Santana let out a hearty laugh. "Totally."

Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a soft peck on the lips and then slid out of bed. She sauntered towards the bedroom, adding a little extra swing to her hips, giving Santana a bit of a free show. Santana couldn't help put let out a low groan at the sight of the naked woman walking across the room, the naked woman that was all hers. She quickly rose to her feet, as she heard the sound of the shower start.

Santana stepped into the large shower stall and stood in awe for several seconds, admiring the beauty standing in front of her. She let her eyes wander across delicate porcelain skin, long blonde hair and legs that seemed to go on forever. Brittany turned with a seductive smile. She walked over and placed her hands on Santana's hips.

"You do know that you don't just have to look San, you get to touch too. This isn't the museum. Which is good because they make my brain hurt." Santana let out a small nervous laugh. She really was fascinated at how the dancers mind worked. Santana mimicked Brittany's motion and brought her hands to her hips. Pulling their bodies closer together. Santana licked her lips uncosiously as Brittany leaned in bringing thier lips together.

_A/N So I know some of you are gonna hate me for the chapter there but I have a reason. Two reasons actually. _

_#1 this chapter was gonna be really really really long if I didn't. _

_#2 I really need some feedback on the rating. I need to know if you guys are okay with me taking this story to M or not. I can go either way (thats what she said) so I need to know. _


	15. Chapter 13 part two

**Chapter 13 part 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did we would have more than a brief tango in Survivor and a sweet hand holding in the bathroom. There would have been some major Brittana loving by now. Or at least more than like 6 lines for Brittany. But at least we have gotten some awesome Santana stories.**

**A/N I hate author notes btw... So I have to appologize, I have been gone and dead for months, In my defence i have, in no particular order: Moved, gotten eaten by dinosaurs, moved, found jimmy hoffa, moved, discovered the plot the Showgirls, moved, cured cancer, almost moved again and repaved the driveway... Some of those things might not have happened. Anyways on with the story. Oh and be warned, notice the rating change. This story has offically gone to M. And this chapter is smut smut smut. You have been warned.**

"You do know that you don't just have to look San, you get to touch too. This isn't a museum. Which is good because they make my brain hurt." Santana let out a small nervous laugh. She really was fascinated at how the dancers mind worked. Santana mimicked Brittany's motion and brought her hands to her hips. Pulling their bodies closer together. Santana licked her lips uncosiously as Brittany leaned in bringing thier lips together.

Santana felt a now familiar rush to her system. Her heartbeat, already elevated at the sight of the beautiful blonde, suddenly became so loud that she could hear the blood pounding in her ears. Her breath hitched slightly as Brittany ran her tongue gently over Santana's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Santana couldn't stiffle the moaned at the feeling. Her mind reeled at the thought that less than twenty four hours ago she was nervous to be within a few feet of the tall blonde who now gripping the small brunette's hips. She still didn't have many memories of her life before the shooting, but she knew that this was exactally where she was supposed to be.

Brittany began to slip her hands up from Santana's hips, one coming to rest on the small of her back, the other tangeling into dark locks, pulling the latina even closer to her, which Santana hadn't thought possible. Brittany swept her tounge again against Santana's lips and this time the smaller girl quickly relented, allowing the blonde access. Santana whimpered as the girls tounges danced in a slow sensual ballet.

The feeling of the hot water cascading over their bodies mixed with the sensation of skin on skin was enough to make Santana's knees week. Brittany sensed this and pushed Santana against the shower wall. Santana pushed Brittany away with a sharp intake of air. Brittany looked at her with fear and confusion as she saw Santana fighting back tears. Afraid that she was moving to fast again.

"Santana! Whats the matter. What did I do? Was it to much? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be pushing you...". Santana quickly raised her hand to cover Britt's mouth as she winced in pain and took a deep breath before speaking, having a bit of a hard time catching her breath.

"No Britt, not to fast. Ribs. Still broken, still hurt. Just give me a second to catch my breath." Santana looked deeply into Brittany's eyes, seeing that the dancer was still scared and feeling guilty. Santana moved her hand from across Britt's mouth and gently ran her nuckles over the fair skin of the blonde's cheek. "I'm okay, I swear Brittany. I just need a minute or two and i will be fine, I promise." Brittany nodded and gently placed her hand on the now fading bruises that occupied the side of Santana's torso. She gently ran her finger tips over the soft skin, now tinged shades of black, blue, purple, green and yellow.

Santana closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the shower wall for a moment to let the final waves of pain pass over. Brittany watched for a moment as she watched the expression soften replaced by a calm and relaxed soft smile. As the smile began to become a sly grin Brittany knew that Santana was recovered. She stepped forward and placed a kiss to Santana's soft lips before trailing her kisses down her jawline, her lips ghosting across the coloumn of the latina's neck. She kissed down Santana's collarbone her lips gently touching her lover's breast, causing a deep moan to rumble in Santana's chest.

The tanned girl, whose normally chocolate eyes were now open, practically black with lust and passion and watching the blonde intently. Brittany glanced up with a smile laying on her lips as she ran her tounge quickly over the pert nipple in front of her before pulling away again. Santana let out a loud whimper at the flash of pleasure and the sudden loss of contact. Brittany giggled and then dipped her head back forward pulling the small bud into her mouth, causing Santana to moan Brittany's name.

"Mmmm... Britt...so good." She ran one of her hands up, tangeling it into blonde hair. With one of her free hand on Santana's hip for support Britany brought the other hand to the unattended breast, taking it and softly squeezing. She kneeded the firm globe, before bringing her nimble fingers to the hardend nipple, rolling it between them, causing Santana's hips to buck forward before moving her lips to the other nipple and repeating her actions.

Santana was becoming painfully aware of how aroused she was. Her core was soaking wet and throbing, and she was begining to crave friction. She moved her hands down to Brittany's shoulders, pulling the girl up to her full height and crashing her lips into the blonde's. Brittany knew that Santana was in need of attention father south and so she leaned in, careful of the bruised ribs, and brought her thigh up, pressing it into Santana's core. The latina let out a long deep groan at the feeling of pressure on her clit. The blonde started a slow pace, running her thigh against Santana, the friction making the little latina's hips buck each time Britt pressed her own hips into her.

After several moments of deep kissing and Brittany stroking Santana with her thigh Brittany shifted her weight, pulling her leg away from San's center. Santana whimpered at the loss of contact but quickly understood what Britt had in mind. She grabbed Santana's right leg, pulling it up and throwing it around her own waist, Brittany silently thankful for the years of stretching they had endured under coach Sylvester.

Brittany ran her hand down the toned thigh that was now securly pinning the two girls together. As her hand reached Santana's firm ass she pulled the small girl it tight, bringing both of their heats together. Both girls gasped at the first contact of the warm wet heat. Both girls pressed into each other a few times before Brittany brought her hand down, running her long fingers through warm wet folds. Santana gasped and let out a deep groan at the feeling. After exploring the length of Santana several times, reveling in the sounds spilling from the brunnetes lips she gently teased at her entrance. After gently dipping one finger into her lover several times Brittany slid two fingers deep into Santana. The smaller girl threw her head back and let out a string of explitives, mostly in spanish.

Brittany could tell that Santana was already close, her velvety walls imediatly began to grip down on the blonde's long talented fingers. She set out on a steady pace, pressing in and out of Santana, whose chest was rising and falling as her breathing became unsteady. Santana let out small whimpers and moans with each stroke. She could feel a tightening in her lower body, knowing that her release was close.

"Fuck... Britt... I am so close...".With that confirmation Brittany increased her speed, pressing deep and fast into Santana who was now panting as her orgasam quickly neared. After only a few more pumps Santana's orgasam crashed down on her as she screamed Brittany's name so loud she was sure the neighbors had heard. Brittany continued to stroke gently, helping Santana ride out the final waves of her orgasam. Finally after Santana's breathing had returned to normal she slowly opened her eyes, still cloudy with passion and love. She smiled slightly dreamily at the blonde who leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"How are you doing San, are you okay? Are your ribs okay? I love you so much, please be okay." Brittany asked her voice soft and filled with love and a touch of fear.

"Mmmm. I am great Britt. Thank you so much... I love you..." Brittany beamed at Santana as San began to run her hands down the blonde's body toward Brittany's center but Britt grabbed her hands softly.

"Later babe. We are running out of hot water, and we have people waiting." Santana started at argue as she realized that Brittany was right on both counts. The water was cold, as she noticed goosebumps forming on both of their arms. And as irritated as she was with their friends abrupt arrival that morning she knew that they were probably waiting on them by now. If they hadn't killed each other yet. With a sigh Santana nodded her agreement and wimpered slightly as Britt stepped away and turned the now cold water off.

* * *

><p>Several minutes, and several heated makeout sesions in the bathroom later, both girls walked into the bedroom clad only in towels to get ready. Santana was just sliding on a pair of boy shorts from her drawer, when she and Brittany both heard the front door to the apartment slam shut. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as she glanced over at Brittany who had turned to look towards the noise.<p>

"Well I guess at least one of them is still alive. Are they really always that... dramatic?" She couldn't help but smile as she watched Brittany furrow her brow in thought for a second before she dropped her towel uncerimoniously and turned back to her dresser, clearly looking for undergarments. Santana couldn't help but growl slightly at the once again liberated creamy skin on display in front of her. Thankfully Brittany either didn't hear or chose to ignore her and began to speak.

"Mostly. Like I said before, they hated each other in high school, they fought constantly. And then they fell for each other hard and fast when they met again here in New York. They are both... passionate. About everything. Work, play and especially each other. I think it is kind of awesome, they are lucky to have each other, I'm not sure many other people could take their drama. But they just work together, except when the fight."

Santana considered this information as she crossed the room to rummage through the closet for something to wear. She was unsure of what to wear, so she settled for a pair of dark slacks and a dark maroon v-neck sweater. She was pleased when she looked in the the full length closet mirror that the shirt was just the right fit, tight but not overly ran a hand through her still damp hair, her eye drawn once again to the now fading bruise on her temple. It still seemed unreal that something so small could so drastically effect her life.

She was drawn from her thoughts as Britt stepped into the closet wearing a pair of light pink panties and a matching bra. The thought crossed her mind again that she was the lucky one. She watched over her shoulder in the mirror as Britt pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue blouse that complimented her beautiful blue eyes. They both finished getting ready in a comfortable silence, and finally Santana let out a deep sigh. Britt turned with a puzzled look on her face. Santana shrugged and walked over to Britt, giving her a gentle kiss.

"I would just rather stay home with you and spend some more time learing about me, and us... But the sooner we go to lunch the sooner we get back. Are they going to be impossible at lunch?" Britt smiled softly and nodded her head slowly.

"Probably." Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Wonderful. Lets just go get this over with."


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, I am just borrowing them for a bit. And if I did own glee than the mistletoe kiss in the christmas episode would not be a Finchel kiss but a Brittana kiss. Or even a Faberry kiss. Just not a Finchel one. Yuck. And I certainly wouldn't have cut Santa Baby. That was just criminal.**

**A/N: This chapter is for my baby girl, who keeps me motivated to write, even when it seems like ages between chapters. Thanks babe. Merry Christmas! : ) **

Santana took one look at Brittany, letting her eyes rake over the beautiful girl next to her. She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips before taking a deep breath and opening the bedroom door. She wasn't sure what to expect as the two women walked down the hallway to the living room. She stepped into the living room with Brittany close on her heels, the tension in the room palpable. Quinn and Rachel were sitting as far away from each other as possible. One look at Quinn showed that the blonde had been clearly been crying, her eyes mostly on the empty coffee table, but every few seconds glancing to her still fuming girlfriend. Rachel for her part sat with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, looking at anything in the room other than Quinn. She looked up as the two other women stepped fully into the room and rose to her feet, not sparing a look at Quinn. She cleared her throat and spoke in a clear calm tone.

"Ah Santana, Brittany. I see that you are both ready to go to lunch. I suggest we make haste as Quinn and I have to pick up Beth from school later and we are already running considerably behind schedule." From the cadence of the small brunette's voice if Santana hadn't been aware of the fight she would never had been aware of the anger that had just been seething through the girl. At the utterance of Beth's name Santana saw a small smile flash across Quinn's features, although it faded as quickly as it hade come as she looked at Rachel. Santana glanced to Brittany with a slightly raised eyebrow. Brittany smiled softly and shrugged as she turned back to the hallway. Santana followed closely behind, falling into step and interlocking her fingers with the taller blonde. Rachel walked out behind the two women, finally letting her eyes fall on her girlfriend, her glare softening slightly. Quinn sighed and rose to her feet, folowing behind the other three, knowing from the quick look from Rachel that the worst of the fight was over.

The short walk to the cafe was made in silence as all four women were lost in their own thoughts. Santana's mind was wandering between memories of the morning shower and the awkwardness of the impending meal. Rachel was deciding how much longer to make Quinn suffer for the mornings inappropriate outburst, knowing that all would be forgiven by the time they picked up Quinn's daughter. Quinn was thanking her lucky stars that the anger Rachel had been harboring all morning was finally fading away, and going over the plans for the weekend with Beth. For her part Brittany was thinking about ducks.

After being seated by the waitress who welcomed them all by name the women all began to look over the menu. As the same freindly waitress returned quickly with their apparently usual drinks, ready to take their order, Santana was struck with a sudden wave of panic. As she looked over the menu she realized that she had no idea what to order. She wasn't even sure if she had any food allergies. She glanced quickly around the table, feeling odd about having to voice her dismay. Her chocolate eyes caught Quinn's hazel ones, and the blonde offered a smile and came to the latina's rescue, taking the lead and ordering for all four women.

"Hey Sarah," she said with a sweet although slightly fake sounding tone of voice, "we will all have the usual this week. Sound good guys?" Both Rachel and Britany nodded their agreement as Quinn caught Santana's eye again who offered a quickly mouthed 'thank you'. The waitress walked off to place their order as Quinn flashed a quick smile and mouthed back, "you're welcome". Santana felt as though this was probably not something that would normally transpire between the two women. From the things that Brittany had told her so far Santana got the distinct impression that she and Quinn were kind of like sisters. They loved each other but they didn't always like each other. But regardless Santana knew that she was thankful the blonde was her friend. In fact as she looked around the table at all three women, Rachel then Quinn and finally her wife she smiled to herself, thankful for all of them being in her life. Adjusting to not having any memory would have been much harder without the support of these women. Before she was able to get too emotional aout the situation, which she also felt was not smoething that was at all normal for her, Brittany broke the mostly comfortable silence.

"So Quinn, Rachel what do you guys have planned with Beth for the weekend?" Santana noticed the way both women's bodies relaxed at the mention of Beth. She was still a bit confused by situation involving the young girl. She sat up a little higher in her seat to take in as many details as possible, and started formulating what to ask, and how best to ask tactfully. She watched with interest as both women's demeanor changed, matching looks of loving pride shared between them. For the first time all day Santana saw the women exchange eye contact and soft smiles, all the anger of their fight gone. Rachel nodded gently at Quinn, allowing her to answer the question.

"Well after luch we are going to go meet her and Shelby at school and drive Shelby to the airport. Then we are going to head back to the apartment for some rather late dinner and I am guessing that Beth will be so tired that she will fall asleep before the pizza even arrives. Then tomorrow we are taking her to the central park zoo. We have been promoising to take her to the zoo to see the monkeys for ages." Quinn turned her attention from Brittany to Santana with a slightly mischevious grin on her face as she continued, "In fact she has been beging to go ever since her Auntie Tana gave her a stuffed monkey for her birthday."

Santana felt her face flush at the words Auntie Tana. She suddenly found herself extremly interested in the spots on the fork resting on her napkin. She was visably fidgeting in her seat as Brittany reached across and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Santana looked up, offering the women at the table a shy smile. Rachel took this oppurtunity to add to the conversation.

"Actuallt Santana, and of course you Brittany, Beth really wants to see you both. Quinn and I thought that perhaps you would like to spend the morning with the three of us and then accompany us to the zoo?" Santana had a worried look on her face, but Brittany started bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"Oh my gosh San can we can we can we? I miss Beth so much, we haven't seen her in months. And if we go to the zoo can we go see the ducks? Please please please?" Despite her reservations about seeing the small child in her current amnesiac state Santana couldn't resist a hearty laugh at her wife's reaction to the idea of going to the zoo, spending time with their 'neice' and her seemingly boundless love of ducks. After getting her laughing under control she leaned over and kissed Brittany's temple gentely before returning her focus to the other two women at the table. She took a deep breath, contemplating the best way to phrase her next sentence.

"Well clearly Britt thinks this is the best idea ever, and as nice as it sounds, do you think it's a good idea for Beth to see me if I can't remember her? Won't that be like extra confusing for her?" She saw out of the corner of her eye Brittany sink slightly in her chair. Quinn and Rachel exchanged a quick look before Rachel answered with a look of concern.

"We have told her that you were hurt, but not the actual extent of your brain injuries obviously. She is only 5, and her favorite aunt not remembering her would be strange." Rachel turned her focus from Santana to Quinn, her voice level dropping slightly. "It could be hard on her Quinn, perhaps we should wait until Santana is better, I mean assuming that she gets better that is. It is still possible that she won't regain any more of her memories."

"Gee thanks midgit, way to make me feel better about my situation. You really do know how to bring a girl down." Santana spat with a dramatic roll of her eyes. Rachel turned back to Santana with a soft appologetic smile, while Quinn thought about the situation. Before any of the three women could continue Brittany chimed in with a still excited tone to her voice.

"What if we make it a game?" Santana looked to the tall blonde with a puzzled look on her face, which she was sure was mirrored by the other women at the table. Santana softened her previous tone as she spoke.

"What if we make what a game Britt?"

"Well what if we make you not remembering Beth a game? We can all act like we are strangers or something, and tell her that we are going to learn all about each other. That way it won't seem so weird for her." Brittany beamed at her own idea, and Santana Quinn and Rachel soon followed with similar smiles. Quinn was the first to answer.

"I think that is a brilliant idea Brittany. Assuming that it sounds good to you Santana." Santana thought for a few seconds before shrugging her shoulders.

"Works for me, as long as you think it will work." Quinn nodded her head in approval and Santana felt herself being pulled into a strong hug by Brittany. Brittany wasn't sure if she was more excited about spending time with Beth, or with seeing the ducks but either way she was glad to make everybody happy.

The women settled into easy conversation about the new weekend plans for the zoo as their food arrived. Santana was pleased with her 'usual' lunch order of a bacon cheeseburger with a massive side of curly fries. Britt had a cobb salad with ranch dressing that she ate happily, still pleased with herself and her idea. Quinn and Rachel both got some sort of vegan pasta dish that Santana had a hard time not rolling her eyes at. The were all very hungry and ate in realtive silence, the meal having been delayed by more than an hour by the mornings events.

Once they had finished eating the waitress brought the check, which Rachel insisted on paying. As Santana and Rachel finished up making the plans for the next day Quinn's phone rang and she excused herself, not checking the caller I.D. as she answered.

"Quinn Fabray." She drawled into the phone as she walked towards the front of the resturant as the other women gathered their belongings to leave. A deep gruff voice answered from the other end of her cell phone.

"Ah, Miss Fabray, this is Captain Whitestone, I was told you were dealing with Detective Lopez's affairs currently. How is she?" Quinn felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, she had forotten that they had forwarded Santana's calls from the police department to her phone, figuring that she was more responsible than Brittany at taking messeges. And she certainly hadn't expected to hear from Santana's comanding officer for any reason. She took a breath as her eyes scanned the room, locking eyes with the latina who gave her a questioning look.

"Um, she is doing fine sir. As well as can be expected." Santana was certain that who ever Quinn was taliking to had something to do with her so she motioned to Rachel and Brittany that she was going to join the blonde and quickly crossed the room. As she arrived at the blonde's side she was able to hear Quinn talking to the mystery caller. "Yes sir. Actually she is standing right next to me, would you like to speak to her?" Santana could hear the apprehenshion in Quinn's voice and a wave of panic ran through the latina. Quinn handed her the phone, with a sympathetic look.

"Hello?" Santana wanted to kick herself for the quiver of fear she could hear in her own voice.

"Detective Lopez? This is Captain Whitestone, from the NYPD. We need to talk. Can you come to the station on monday morning, it is very important." Santana took a shaky breath, not sure of why the department would need to see her, but assumed the worst.

"Yes sir, um monday morning is fine." She vaugly heard him give her some instructions, and say a gruff goodbye before hanging up. She wasn't sure what to think, but she had a bad feeling she wasn't going to like it.


End file.
